Against Everything I Believe In
by Bansheehunter21
Summary: Lydia Martin and Allison Argent are hunters who move to Beacon hills to investigate the recent murders. However they meet a pack of werewolves and enter dangerous territory. Will they find the monster before it's too late? What happens when Lydia starts falling for the alpha Stiles Stilinski? Does she follow her heart and go against everything she believes in?
1. Chapter 1: The Calm Before the Storm

AN: So I got the idea of this story from reading a story by LaughingSenselessly in which Lydia and Stiles are transported to another demension and Stiles was a werewolf. And now I can't stop thinking about a werewolf Stiles. So I had to write this and of course stydia because who doesn't love them together! I'm not sure how many chapters there's going to be but if you guys like it and want me to keep writing then no problem. Enjoy ;)

All characters belong to the creator's of Teen Wolf

* * *

Chapter 1: The Calm Before the Storm

Lydia Martin was sitting by the window in her new house watching as lighting strikes and the torrential rain makes constant howling and splashing noises against the window. All she wishes is that she was back in the cute small apartment in France that she shared with Allison and Mr. Argent. However that wasn't gonna happen considering he got a call the other week from one of the hunters saying there have been over 12 murders in less than 2 months. So here she is in a very large two story house(which she couldn't complain about, it was rather nice) in a very dreary rotten town called Beacon hills. Along with that she and Allison have been training nonstop, Mr. Argent telling them they were gonna need everyone for this. Her phone buzzes to life with an incoming text message from Jackson. She signed and turned it off. Before she left she told him she needed some time, that she didn't know if she could continue to be with him when their across the world from one another. He didn't argue with her feeling the same way but he loves her and doesn't want them to break up because of it. In fact she has been feeling rather distant from him lately.

She was broken out of her thoughts when she heard a bang and looked over to see Allison and a few boxes on the floor. Her hair was up in messy bun slightly wet from the pouring rain. She wasn't too thrilled to be moving either but all she wanted was to help. Help so others wouldn't have to die. She's always been so selfless, caring about everyone else even if it meant getting hurt in the process. She remembered when she found out her mom had cancer when she was 8 and Allison begged her father to let them stay with them. Mr. Argent being a very sweet man even though his exterior form is as hard as a rock couldn't refuse. Her mom was still in France being taken care of by the treatment center she's staying at. Lydia is now 16 and her mom had cancer for 8 years but is still fighting. Her mother had her good and bad days but lately she's been doing very well. And she couldn't thank Mr. Argent enough because he's the one who helped them the most, took her in even though their not blood.

"You know I know you don't want to get wet or anything but if you get some of your boxes we can start unpacking." Allison's voice rang out in the rather large bedroom. Allison wanted to share a room and she couldn't deny. "Do you think we're really going to be here that long though?" She fully turns her body towards Allison. "I don't know. But this is our new home for now and...and it could be for awhile." She told Lydia knowing the strawberry blonde just wanted to get back to France where her mom was. "We don't know how long this is going to take. We don't know how many people or monsters are involved." "I'm very well aware Allison." She said quietly. Allison quickly moves over to where the strawberry blonde is sitting and takes a seat next to her grabbing her hand. "Hey. Your mom is fine and she's gonna stay fine. You know that. I know you're worried but it's not just because of your mom is it? Jackson?"

"I know she's fine but we've never been gone to long from her you know!? We traveled everywhere killing werewolves and what not but we've never ever moved away from her. I don't really know about Jackson. I love him I really do but...I don't know..." "I get it. Let's just try to focus on killing some things." Allison wrapped her arms around her and smirked. Lydia laughed and smiled slighlty. Allison was always the one to cheer her up. "Okay. I'll get some of my boxes but if my hair becomes a monster over night it's all on you." Lydia joked nudging Allison and getting a rain coat. "I think I can handle that. Considering everything we've been through we can take on anything!" Allison says proudly. Lydia looks over at her fondly. "Of course we can. When we stick together we can do anything." And with that she took off down the stairs to get some of her boxes from the moving truck.

Hours later they're both asleep some of the room set up and decorated with their things. Allison sleeping peacefully on her side of the room while lydia is moving around in her sleep sweating. Her eyelids moving beneath her closed eyes as she starts breathing heavily. All of a sudden she sits straight up in bed eyes wide open and a scream tearing its way out of her throat. Allison bolts out of bed dagger in her hand in an attacking stance. When she sees no threat she runs over to Lydia who stopped screaming and is now just staring at the wall blankly. "Lydia!" She yells her gentle fingers pushing locks of hair out of her face. "Lydia?" She tried again calm and firm. Lydia blinks and reaches for Allison's hand sqeezing gently. "I'm alright" She breathes out hoarsly voice scratchy and sore. "Are you sure? Was it a nightmare? Oh God Lydia was that a banshee scream please tell me that wasn't a banshee scream.? Is someone dead!?" Allison says in a rush.

Lydia took another deep breath listening to Allison's words. It wasn't a nightmare but it wasn't a banshee scream either. She couldn't explain it. She knew no one was dead but something was pulling at her trying to take her to something. Her powers were trying to tell her something even though it wasn't clear. They never were. They usually left them with more questions then answers. "I'm fine Allison. No its none of them. No one's dead. I don't even remember what I was seeing but something is pulling me. I don't know where but my powers are trying to tell me something." She told Allison still confused herself. Allison nodded slowly processing her words. "Alright do you want me to get dad and go for a drive? See where it leads us?" She asked the look on Lydia's face making her worried.

Lydia nods her head and starts getting out of bed. "I think it's a good idea. I feel it pulling me non stop right now." She tells Allison her fears getting the best of her. She starts looking for some clothes to throw on. "Okay. I'll go get dad." She says and leaves the room. Lydia let's out a big breath grabbing on to the night stand. The worry and her powers were pulling at her gut. She threw on a pair of dark blue jeans, plain white shirt and a black leather jacket over top. She threw her hair up in a ponytail and throws some combat boots on. Just as she finished Allison came back in. "My dad wasn't in his room. I found a note on his nightstand. He met with some of the others and went to the opposite side of town scouting. And he's not answering the phone. So I guess we're on our own." Allison says while throwing an outfit on similar to hers. "Are you sure we should be going out there on our own. I mean we don't even know what could be out there. It might just be a fluke. We never know how my powers work."

"Lydia! I know we don't know a lot about banshees but you've always been right about this kind of stuff so don't go and start doubting yourself now." She tells her with her hands on Lydia's shoulders looking into her eyes. 'You can do this! We can do this!" Lydia's hands close over top of Allison's. Her eyes closed and breathing deeply. "Okay we can do this. Let's get our bows just in case." She tells Allison moving away from her getting some daggers. "Absolutely. I'll get them you go and get the car started. And don't leave without me! She yells on the way out. "I wont!" She yells at Allison's retreating form. She grabs her keys and runs down the steps and throws open the front door. The rain stopped but it's still wet out, fog settling over. She gets in the car starts it and puts on the radio to distract herself from the incessant voices in her head. She hears the trunk being closed and Allison hops into the passenger seat. 'Let's go!"

They've been driving for a little over twenty minutes when she jerks the wheel to the right. Allison letting out a little squeal bracing her hands on the dash. The turn lead them on a path leading into the woods. Allison looks over at Lydia wondering where her powers are leading them and if there was going to be trouble when they get there. They drive for another ten minutes when Lydia suddenly stops the car at a clearing. Lydia pops the trunk and they both get out of the car. Allison grabs her crossbow. "Do you want your bow?" She asks Lydia looking around the clearing and into the tree's. "Um...no I think I'm okay. I have my daggers with me." She tells Allison looking back at her. They shut the doors and start walking into the clearing very slowly looking over the area. Lydia stops suddenly staring at a very large tree stump at the far edge of the clearing. Allison stops as well looking at Lydia and pulls up her bow thinking she saw something dangerously. She follows Lydia's gaze to a large tree stump.

"What the hell is that?" Allison's asks her voice ringing out in the cold quiet night air. "It's a tree stump Allison. You know it's a result when somebody cuts a tree down..." "I know what a tree stump is Lydia. I mean that's a very abnormally large tree stump. And why is there no other trees growing around it." Allison cuts Lydia off. She loved her but her wittiness amd sarcasm was something else entirely. They start walking farther into the clearing when Lydia feels the tree stump calling to her. She detours over to it when a branch somewhere in the woods snaps. Allison pulls her bow up and starts turning every direction trying to see if she can see anything in the woods. Another branch breaks in another direction and Allison swirls around. "Lydia do you see anything?" Allison yells out to her. She answered with silence and looks until she sees Lydia getting closer to the tree stump. "Lydia? Allison whisper yells to her. She hears more branches breaking but all in different directions. They weren't alone.

Lydia vaguely hears Allison saying something to her but all she can feel is being drawn to this tree stump. What could be so special about a stump? She reaches the stump and slowly reaches her hand out over top of it her breathing deep and ragged. She can feel her eyes getting wet and her heart thumping wildly in her chest. She has no idea what's going on but she knows it can't be good but every instinct is telling her to just touch it. When her hand starts falling down she hears Allison yell and arrows sailing into the air. "Get away from that stump!" She hears a male voice and looks up and sees a tall boy with messy brown gelled hair. His eyes were glowing red. Her heart stutters and she looks at Allison and sees three other boys coming into the clearing. Allison shooting at each one of them. They dodge them easily. Lydia pulls a dagger off of the holder on her thigh but is once again pulled toward this stump.

She here's Allison call out for her again as her hand finally lands on the tree stump. She feels her powers radiating inside of her and the ground starts to rumble everything shaking. Lighting strikes down to where her hand is connected to the tree. She goes flying backwards. Sailing through the air she hears Allison yelling her name and then hits a tree falling limply to the ground. "LYDIA!" Allison yells and starts running towards her best friend as two werewolves were closing in on her. "STAY AWAY FROM HER" She yells at them. She pulls a noise gernade out of her pocket and pulls the pin throwing it in the air. She makes it to Lydia when the gernade goes off all the werewolves falling to the ground holding their ears and howling in pain. "Lydia?" She croaks out tears filling her eyes.

If anything happened to Lydia she wouldn't be able to live with herself. She rolls Lydia onto her back as gently as she can. Lydia has blood coming from her nose and ears. She puts her fingers to her pulse point on her neck and breaths a sigh of relief when she feels a heartbeat. Not strong but definitely there. "Lyds can you hear me...please...please wake up?!" She tells her a few stray tears falling down her cheeks. She pulls out her phone and is in the process of dialing her father's number when a boy with a crooked jaw takes her phone out of her hands. She pulls a dagger out of Lydia's boot and slices it against his calf. He yelps and falls landing on his back holding on to his leg. "Dammit!" He curses. "Scott! You okay?" A tall boy with gelled hair runs over and asks.

"Wolfsbane!" The boy named Scott yells out. The other two boys who were near Lydia when she was flung backwards were now stalking towards her and she got up and got in attack stance. "Get back!" She hisses at them. "I have a feeling you never fought against four werewolves before if you even believe in it but there's no way you're going to beat us so you should just put that down." A tall blue Eyed boy wearing a scarf told her and gestured to the dagger she was holding. "And I'm assuming you never met someone like me. I can take you." She said confidently. "Wolfsbane?" The gelled hair boy repeated. "Theres only one type of person who carries and uses Wolfsbane. Hunters." He said.

"So she's a hunter? But she's not a guy." A boy who definitely looked the youngest out of all four of them said. "Excuse you?" Allison said offensively. "Liam we talked about this. Anyone can be a hunter even a girl." The gelled hair boy replied with a hand over his face sounding annoyed. "Yep definitely a hunter." Grunted Scott sitting up slightly. The gelled hair boy started walking towards Lydia and Allison swung around and the dagger sliced his arm. He hissed and backtracked. "I said stay away from her!" She said low and dangerous. She was too focused on him that the two boys behind her grabbed the dagger and grabbed a hold of her. "Let me go!" She yelled trying to get out of their grip.

"Issac! Liam! Let her go!" The gelled hair boy yelled. "Stiles she's trying to kill us!" Issac said. "Let go!" He looked up and his eyes were growing red. They both let go and Allison stared at him. He bent down towards Lydia and Allison started moving towards him. "I'm not going to hurt her if that's what your thinking. Your friends heartbeat is slowing down so unless you want her to die let us help. You can trust us." The Stiles guy said. "Trust you? You're all monsters." Allison said disgusted. "That's what all hunters think. But you can trust us. We can help your friend. We're not going to hurt you or her. I promise...we promise." He looks around and the other boys agree.

"I can take her to the hospital." Allison suggests wanting to get far away form them as possible. "You really want to try explaining what happened here? Hell I'm not even sure what happened?" Stiles asked. "I can easily make up an excuse." She told them. "Not a believable one. Just let's us help." Stiles tries reasoning with her. She should just kill them all right now she thinks. Then what take Lydia to the hospital and try to come up with a plausible explanation everyone would believe. She can't trust them. Can she? Well she has no other option. She slowly looks down at Stiles their eyes connecting and she nods her head. He has a look of surprise on his face before he quickly shakes it off and nods back. He puts his hand on Lydia's arm and black veins crawl up on his arm.

She never saw anything like that she's so memorized by it. She's shaken out of it when Stiles picks her up bridal style and turns around and starts to take off in a run. "Wait!" She yells. He stops and turns to her. "I have a car. We can take that." He nods. "Scott and I will go with her. You and Liam head back and tell Derek what happened." Stiles orders Issac. "What do we tell Derek." He asks. "Just tell him what you can and I'll talk to him later okay.?" Stiles tells him tiredly. "Okay will do. Text us when your done." Issac tells him and without even waiting for a response him and Liam take off running. Allison hurriedly gets them back to the car. She gets in the passenger seat, Scott in the driving seat and Stiles and lydia in the back. "Where are we going?" Allison asks looking back and seeing the black veins running up Stiles' arm again his jaw clenching.

"We have a friend. He's the local vet." Scott answers her. Allison's head snaps back to his. "Are you kidding me. She needs real medical treatment and your taking her to a vet. She not an animal like you." "We know that. He knows what he's doing alright? Just...just trust us." The rest of the trip to the animal clinic is eerily silent. When they get to the parking lot Scott hops out and helps Stiles get Lydia out then run into the building with Allison on their heels. "Deaton! Deaton!" Scott yells when he pushes the door open. A middle aged color man walks around the corner smiling but once he sees the scene in front of him it quickly disappears. "What happened?" He questions but once again he sees the look on their faces he dismisses it. "Never mind. Quickly bring her to the back!" He says and takes off behind the counter. Stiles gently lays her down on the table when they get to the back room. He looked carefully at the boy and she knew what he was silently asking him.

"She's not a werewolf if that's what you're thinking." Allison said with disgust and hatred in her voice. The man Deaton? looked at her with a calm expression. "Of course not." Was all he said. They were all crowded around the table as Deaton worked on her when he asked if they all could wait outside so he could have some room. Allison was about to say refuse when Scott gave her a look and for some reason she silently agreed and went out to the waiting room. After a few moments of silence Stiles spoke. "So...do you want to explain to us what happened back there?' "I'm just as confused as you guys are." She told him which was an honest answer. They didn't need to know she was a banshee. If they knew they could go after her for their pack, use her for her powers. "You know we can tell when you're lying right?" Stiles asks. "I'm not lying." She says calmly. "Okay you're not lying but you're not telling us something."

She was about to make a comment back but Scott beat her to it. "Dude. She doesn't even know us. She doesn't have to tell us anything." "Scott what if whatever she's hiding could be the reason this is all happening...all the deaths." "Um excuse you. You think she's the one killing people.?" Allison asks getting mad. "Okay I didn't say that but you two are new here am I right? I never saw you guys before. And you claim you're a hunter so what else is there about you we don't know about you. And why the hell were you out in the middle of the woods at two in the morning." Stiles says and questions. "Yeah well you were thinking it. My whole family are hunters including Lydia. And we were out there because we sensed some thing and I could ask you the same thing." She tells him vaguely. "We were out there looking for whatevers been killing people. You sensed what? Are you physic?' Stiles persisted. "Look Lydia sensed it okay? And I'll tell you want you want to know but not now aright? But you have to tell me everything I want to know got it?" She told him bluntly realizing that this guy wasn't gonna back down.

Stiles and Scott share a look. "Fine. You got a deal." Stiles held out a hand as Allison just looked at him with a glare. He let his hand drop and nervously brought his other hand up to the back of his neck rubbing it slightly. "I'm Scott. Scott MCcall and this is Stiles my best friend." Scott said trying to break the tension holding his hand out to her . He left it drop the same way Stiles did as Allison ignored it and sat down. "What kind of name is Stiles?" Allison asks confused. "It's not my real name. My first name is really hard to pronounce heck I can't even say it so..." He says when she eyes him wearily. "So...is she your sister?" Scott asks to make some sort of conversation while they wait. "Lydia" She says quietly. "What?" Scott asks. "Her name is lydia." After a few silent minutes she continues. "Yes we're sisters. Not blood related but she's my sister...and my best friend." She looks up at him and he softly smiles at her. He looks over at Stiles still smiling and she knows they must be the same way best friends and brothers.

For some reason she feels safe with this guy Scott and he seems harmless. "Allison. My name is Allison Argent." Scott's head whips back to her looking a little shocked that she would tell them her name. "An Argent huh." Stiles grunted out with his arms crossed leaning against the wall. Allison was about to make up some sort of witty response but Deaton came back into the room. "Is she alright?!" Allison jumped out of her chair. "She seems to be alright at least physically. She's going to be pretty sore for awhile specifically her back from where she was thrown to the tree." Allison let's out a sigh of relief. Scott could see how much tension she had in her body so he put his hand on her shoulder trying to give her some comfort. She tensed but immediately relaxed. "I have to say though it's a miracle she's even alive considering she was struck by lightning. Her nose and ears bleeding is a sign of hemorrhaging in the brain." Allison looked panicked before Deaton interrupted again "I did a CT scan with my equipment and everything looks fine which is oddly strange."

Allison feels her nerves kicking in when she sees all eyes on her waiting for some sort of explanation. "Lydia's a banshee. Do you think that's why whatever happened out there is because of that?" Deaton's face turned into shock and was that awe while Stiles and Scott had confused looks. "My...I've haven't encountered a banshee in over 25 years." "What the hell is a banshee?" Scott asks completely confused. She and Deaton were about to answer when Stiles beat them both to it. "In Irish legends a banshee is a female spirit whose wailing warns of an impending death. Legends also show that when a banshee screams for a death their body goes into a fugue state kinda like a comatose state until they find the body. Sometimes the scream twice but usually they scream when they find the body." Everyone looks at him oddly. "What I like to research." He tells them.

"Yeah we know Stiles!" Scott chuckles. "Why were you two Ladies out there?" Deaton asked. "Lydia woke up screaming. She said she felt her powers were trying to pull her somewhere. So we took a drive and ended up at a clearing in the woods where we found that tree stump." "The nemeton?" Deaton asked. "Yeah she touched it and everything around us started shaking a sort of light coming out where her hand touched the tree. Then lighting stuck and she was thrown backwards." Scott answered him. "Mmmhhh...all of the murders have been taking place at the nemeton and then this happens. We have to figure this out before something else happens." Deaton's says.

"Yeah we've been trying that for months now and are getting nowhere. How are we going to do that?" Stiles says frustrated. "We'll figure it out we always do." Scott tells him walking over to him and clapping his back with his hand to reassure him. "Maybe someone should go back out there and check out the nematon. See if anything changed at all. Scott you and Ms. Argent should go check it out. A hunter with you is good use." Deaton suggests. "I can't just leave Lydia." "I'll stay with her. Plus Deaton's here she'll be fine." Stiles tells her. "I don't even know you guys." "You can trust us." Scott tells her. It takes her about ten minutes to decide a war inside her head. "Fine I'll go but I tell you now if I come back and something happened to Lydia you'll be in for some serious trouble." Allison states to all of them and walks out without looking back.

"Wow." Scott breathes out. "Alright let's not get too attached Scott. They're our enimies." Stiles says. "You don't know that. I'll be back in a few. See you soon." Scott tells them and walks off. "Why don't you keep an eye on her. I have a few things I need to finish up out here." "Yeah. Yeah okay. Sure." Stiles walks to the back room where the red haired girl is lying on the metal table very still. Well her hair is more of a light shade of red...like a strawberry blonde color. He walks closer to her and examines her appearance. She's pretty he thinks. Short, a few freckles on her cheekbones, pouty lips begging to be kissed, and he's not even going to say anything about her breasts right now. Her appearance is way different then Malia's, softer he thinks. There's something about this girl that is just so intoxicating. Her sent is so intoxicating. The moment he heard her voice in the woods he knew she was something else entirely.

His finger starts tracing patterns on her face on its own accord. All of a sudden her eyes slowly open looking up at him sleepily and he think it's the most gorgeous thing he ever witnessed. After a few moments her facial expression turned from confused to panic. She opens her mouth and by reflex his hand clamps down over it. She starts to struggle and he can not only tell but smell how terrified she is. "Hey! Hey...calm down. Its okay you're okay. You're safe." He tries to reassure her. She settles down a little and her eyes drift down to the hand still covering her mouth. She looks back up and arches an eyebrow. "Oh! Um...sorry. Um...I didn't mean to do that." He stammers yanking his hand away and opts to rubbing the back of his neck nervously. What the hell is a matter with him. He never gets nervous like this about a girl, he's an alpha werewolf for heaven's sake. And he's pretty sure if she had the right weapons right now she would kill him.

"Where am I?" She asks voice hoarse. "Um you're at an animal clinic. And before you say anything it was the only option without raising any suspicion." "Where's the girl who was with me? Who the hell are you?" Lydia demands. She tries to sit up and gasps in pain. "Hey hey you might just want to stay laying down for now. You're gonna hurt for a little while." He tells her as he ran back over to her and helped her settle back down. "Your friend Allison is okay. She went with a friend of mine to check out the nemeton. That big tree stump you touched when I clearly told you not too." He clarified when she looked confused. He knew he said the wrong thing when her eyes grew as big as saucers. She tried getting up again which resulted in her grunting in pain and falling of the table but thanks to his very fast reflexes he caught her. "Don't touch me!" She screetched.

He gets her back up on the table sitting up hands clamped down on her shoulders as she struggles and ends up hissing in pain. Man she's something. "STOP! You're gonna hurt yourslef even more." "Get away from me you monster." She hisses out at him and he feels something in him break a little bit. He didn't even know this girl but she made him want to be a better person, to make him feel alive and not a monster.

"Stiles is everything all right?" Deaton asks concerned. He was trying to finish up some paperwork when he heard yelling. He walks into the backroom and sees the banshee awake and looking very terrified. Stiles right in front of her trying to keep her in place. "Lydia. I'm glad to see you awake. I wasn't sure how long your were going to be unconscious considering what happened to you this morning." He tells her with a genuine tone hoping it will help calm her down. "Um who are you?" She asks quietly. My name is Deaton. I'm the local vet here in Beacon Hills. But I do have some medical training background on humans. I checked you out earlier and you seem to be fine." He walks over to her and Stiles moves back letting him stand in front of her. "If you don't mind I'm just going check some of your vitals. Make sure everything is still okay." Lydia slowly shakes her head and he gets started. It feels unreal room to him that here, right in front of him in human form is a banshee. From what he remembers there are hardly any left and if there is they are in hiding.

Lydia has no idea what is happening to her right now. She remembered being in the woods with Allison, werewolves coming at them and then she blacked out. Then she wakes up to the smell of sterile equipment and...animals. her head was pounding and her back felr very uncomfortable. when she opened her eyes a boy, a very cute boy was standing above her but then she saw her surroundings, Alison no where in sight and she panicked. And of course the cute boy had to be one of them, a monster. She tried getting away but man did her back and shoulders hurt like a bitch. The boy was holding on to her as she struggled when a man walked in. And the way this man talked so calm and reassuring made her feel at ease a little. He started to check her vitals when she glanced behind Deaton and saw the boy leaning against the wall arms crossed against his chest his tone forearms showing. "Stiles can you get my stethoscope please?" Deaton's voice bringing her back to reality.

"What the hell is a stiles?" Deaton chuckles and takes the stethoscope from Stiles. "Um...me. it's my name...well not my real name but that's a very long and boring story and..." "Yeah I don't care." Lydia interrupted his incessant babbling. He shut up instantly and instead of a glare she thought would grace his features he blushes. It made him look even cuter than he was already...wait what? "Well it seems like everything is all right." "Thank you" Lydia says kindly. "Your're friend Allison should be back shortly and then you two can go. Here's my number if anything happens and you need to be checked out." Deaton hands her a business card and she nods in response. He leaves the room and she's once again left alone with Stiles.

"Soooo..." Stiles breaks the uncomfortable silence and Lydia just looks up and glares at him. "Listen. Just because you helped save my life doesn't mean I'm gonna be nice to you are anything. Got it?" She tells him pointedly. "Okay I get you grew up getting taught that my kind are monsters and live to kill but that's not true one bit. We're all different. I'm different. I'm not saying you have to like me but you should be more considerate considering I saved your life." He said hotly. "What do you want me to say? Thank you for saving my life and not ripping me to shreds" She retorts. "First part yes, the second part though you can leave out." Lydia was about to respond when Allison and some boy came barreling through the door. "Oh thank God you're awake." Allison runs over to her and hugs her lightly so she doesn't hurt her.

"I'm okay. A little sore. Head hurts like a bitch but once I get some sleep I should be fine." Lydia reassures her. "You scared me." Allison says softly grabbing on to her hand. "I'm sorry. What happened?" "You don't remember?" Allison questioned. Lydia shook her head and looked down. Its like when she went into a fugue state a couple months ago and almost ended up drowning. Thank goodness some guy found her. Allison noticed the shift in her emotions immediately. "Hey its okay. I'll fill you in on everything when we get you home. I told dad we couldn't sleep and decided to go and explore. He's not too happy so we should get going." "Okay" Lydia gingerly slides off the table Allison but her side. Her face contorts in pain as she feels woozy and tetiers. In a flash StIles is on her other side making sure she doesn't fall. Lydia to dizzy to notice tries to take a step forward but falls instead.

Before she can hit the ground she's lifted into the air and she leans into the warmth. Stiles looks down at her face as she looks up at him. She seems at little out of it but he can't stop looking into her deep green eyes. "Um we didn't find anything out there." Scott interrupts looking at his friend curiously. Stiles tore his gaze away from the strawberry blonde when her head fell back down on his shoulder. "Are you sure?" He asked scott. "Yeah we checked. Five times to be exact, nothing looks out of place." Scott answered truthfully. "Okay. Well figure it out." Stiles let's out tiredly. "I'll help you get her to the car." Stiles walks out of the building into the cool morning air. He opens up the passenger side door and gently maneuvers her to set her gently down in the soft seat. She seems to have fallen asleep and confirms it when he listens to her heartbeat. Soft and steady. He then straps the seat belt on making sure it's not to tight but not to loose either.

He doesn't know why he does what his body seems to do next but his long fingers gently pull the hair out of her face. He tucks it behind her ears and smiles at her fondly. He looks up a few minutes later when he feels eyes on him and sees Allison watching with curiosity. He didn't even hear her come over to the car let alone get in it. "Um...yeah. Um thanks for going back out there." He clears his throat awkwardly. "Yeah no problem. Thanks...for helping with Lydia." He nods his head in a jerky movement and stands up. He shuts the door as quietly as he can so he wouldn't wake Lydia up and makes his way back over to where Scott is standing at the entrance of the hospital clinic. He feels Scott's eyes on him as he watches them drive off. "What?" He growls out. "I thought you said their our enimies.?" Scott asks Stiles with a smirk. "They are. Their Argents. They're hunters and if they tell their father we'll be dead."

"Then why do you like her?" His smirk gets even wider if that's possible. "I don't like her. Like I said she's our enemy." He scoffs. "You know I'm a werewolf too right? I can hear when you lie." Scott chuckles. "I'm not lying!" He yelps out throwing his arms around in the air. "I heard the stutter in your heartbeat." "You know you don't have a lot of talking to be doing either. You seem to be very intrigued by Allison. Aren't you into Kira or something." Stiles retorts trying to get of the Lydia topic. "I am intrigued by Allison. We've never met girls like them before. And of course I like kira we're taking things slow. And what about Malia? Aren't you two dating or something?" "Scott we've talked about this before Malia and I aren't together. We're friends who have occasional benefits...okay many benefits almost everyday or at least every other day. You know a fuck buddy. And she's a pretty good fuck buddy but we all know she has a thing for Nathan." Stiles says. "Okay too far. But just admit it. You like her." "I don't like her...there's just something different about her...She's something." He clarifys a smirk forming on his lips.

* * *

End AN: So I wasn't really planning on writing that much but everything pretty much just poured out of me. If you have any questions don't me afraid to comment. Reviews are highly appreciated as well. If there is any spelling mistakes or errors I apologize. Next chapter is kind of a big one and should be updated some time next week. School, maybe some lacrosse, and a attack that might bring two souls a little closer together. ;)

Also if anyone is interested or knows of anybody who would like to make a book cover for this story let me know! I would like something generally close to what I have it as now but with Derek, Allison, Issac, Liam, and maybe Mason. Thanks! :)


	2. Chapter 2: The Storm Has Just Begun

Chapter 2: The Storm Has Just Begun

 _The next morning_

The sun has risen on the small town of Beacon hills creating a nice warmth to the air. The sun shined through the small cracks of Stiles Stilinski's bedroom window and blind creating a hazy glow. He was already wide awake though staring silently at his ceiling replaying every image of a certain strawberry blonde. He knew he shouldn't be so smitten with her heck he just met her but two simple words he said to Scott replayed through his mind. _She's something._ Yeah she's something, a red haired vixen that could easily slaughter him in a second. At the moment he wouldn't really care as long as it was by her. A noise pulls him from his incessant thoughts as he rolls over in bed and slaps his hand down on his alarm clock as a groan falls from his mouth.

A long day of school awaited him and only on 2 hours of sleep. After Allison and Lydia left him and Scott they went back in the animal clinic and offered to help Deaton clean up since he helped them of course. After that he had to go out and speak with the infamous Derek Hale and was bombarded with millions of questions that he didn't have the answers too. When he got home and finally go to lay in bed his mind was on overload, allowing very limited sleep. He left out a sigh and hopped out of bed stripping his shirt off while walking in the bathroom. A shower definitely wasn't going to help him stay awake at school but it should at least perk him up a little bit. He started up the shower waiting till the water was warm and stripped off his sweatpants and boxers. He hopped in and immediately groaned as the warm water pelted down on his face and back. Yep. Definitely what he needed. As he started washing his hair out thoughts from last night yet invaded his mind again.

 _"So what exactly are we looking for?" Isaac called out to him and Scott. "Anything out of the ordinary. You know like a demonic killer roaming around." Stiles grunted back. "Why couldn't Derek do this himself?" Issac retorts. "Issac for the love of God if you don't shut up I will shove mistletoe up your ass and put a..." "Guy's do you hear that?" Scott cut Stiles off. Stiles looks over at Scott confused and he took a deep breath calming himself down before opening up his senses. He hears two sets of heartbeats not that far away. He motions for the others to slowly follow him and he knows their close when he hears a voice. His heart skipped a beat and he let out a shallow breath._

 _"It's a tree stump Allison. You know it's a result when some one cuts down a tree down..." "I know what a tree stump is Lydia. I mean that's a very abnormally large tree stump. And why is there no other trees_ _growing around it." Another female voice cuts in. The other girl was regarded with silence and all he heard was more footsteps. They got to the edge of the woods when he realizes these girls were at the dam nematon. He saw a black haired girl with a crossbow walking near one side of the woods when a branch snapped and he cursed under his breath when he realized it was himself. The girl with the crossbow swung around crossbow up and ready to shoot. "Lydia do you see anything?"_

 _Another branch broke and he knew it was Liam when he heard is small quiet yelp. The girl with the crossbow yet again swung around. "Lydia?!" He didn't see the other girl and thought maybe she walked off into the woods until he moved over more he saw a small red haired girl standing right at the nematon. She looked terrified. He vaguely heard more tree branches breaking but it didn't matter to him because this girl was about to touch that dam stump. "Don't touch that tree stump!" He yelled out and came jogging into the clearing. Her head snapped up and he heard her shallow intake of air. He realized his eyes were glowing. He heard the other girl yell and looked over to see the rest of the group enter the clearing. She started shooting arrows at them._

 _He looked over at the other girl just as her hand landed on the nematon. He took a few steps toward her when the ground started shaking and he saw something was happening to her. All of a sudden lightning struck where her hand was connected to the stump and she went flying backwards as he fell to the ground from the impact of the lightning. When he got up he saw she was lying unconscious on the ground as her friend was running towards her yelling as Isaac and Liam as they approached her. He took a few steps when he fell down to the ground holding his ears as he felt like his head was going to explode. All he felt was agony and..._

He was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard his dad knocking on his door and yelling to see if he was up. "Yeah. I'm in the shower dad. I'll be down shortly." He yelled out hoping he could hear him over the running water. He heard his dad mutter an okay and heard his retreating footsteps _._ He left out a long breath as he started thinking about Lydia again. Her beautiful pouty lips and big perky breasts. He felt himself harden and left out a frustrated groan. He slowly slid his hand down till he was cupping his half hard member. He started stroking himself slowly relishing in the feeling. He started thinking what it would feel like if he could kiss those lips. If she was as dangerous as she looked and would be in the bedroom. If she would be so daring and ride him until her release. He let out a low groan and started to stroke himself faster feeling the familiar tingle in his spine.

He rubbed the head of his erection as he thought about how her moans would sound if he was between her legs. How good he could make her feel. He stroked himself even faster and a few seconds later he let out a loud groan as he came down. He finished cleaning himself and hopped out of the shower. He threw on a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt with dark blue around the collar and at the end of the sleeves. He didn't want to think of why he masterbated to thought of Lydia he really didn't. He grabbed his backpack and shoes and headed down to the kitchen where he heard his father making breakfast.

He makes his way into the kitchen and throws his stuff on a chair. "Well well the bear finally left his den." Stiles just smiles at his father and walks over to the counter where he's cooking. "You need any help?" "Nah I'm soon done. Go ahead and sit down." Stiles nods and heads back to the table and takes a seat. "You okay you look a little tired. Not that it's not normal but..." "Yeah I didn't get much sleep." "You okay? Didn't find anything last night huh?" He asked concerned. "Yeah I'm good. No nothing out of the ordinary." It's was probably best he didn't tell his dad about the two hunters he encountered in the woods not until he finds out what happened with the nematon.

"Did you want to drop by the station tonight and have dinner together." His father asked him while they ate. "Um practice might run later than usual this week because we have that big game Friday. I'll probably just grab some food and head over to Scott's to study for our chem test tomorrow." "Oh that's right you have your big game Friday. I'm going to try to get off early that night so I can watch you play." He tells him. "Oh...dad you don't have to I know your busy and there's plenty of other games you can come too." "I want to. I'm always too busy at the station we hardly get to spend time together unless you're there helping me. I just want to be there for you son." He immediately regrets his words realizing his dad still felt bad and responsible for him being a werewolf. He wasn't there when it happened but Stiles doesn't blame him. Scott and him were stupid kids at the wrong place at the wrong time and that's why it happened. "I know dad but you've been busy and I get that." He smiles at his dad and he feels the remorse lessen a little when his father smiles back.

* * *

Stiles pulled into the school parking lot and put his jeep in park. He jumped out and waved a hello to Scott and Kira who were standing next to Isaac at Scott's bike. He grabbed his backpack and headed over to them with a forced smile. All he wanted was some sleep without a disruption. The disruption being his thoughts about a certain girl. "Hey guys!" He said as he approached them. "Hey man. I filled Kira in about everything that happened last night." "Good...good." Stiles breathes out. "You okay dude. You look like shit." Isaac asked looking mildly amused and concerned. "Thanks for the support there buddy." Stiles retorts annoyed while Kira and Scott try to hide their smirks. "Well we're going to go talk to coach about the game Friday." Scott says grabbing onto Kira's hand. "What about the game?" "We're going to see if we can have some extra practice." "Scott we're werewolves and Kira is a kitsune. We have special powers we don't need to practice." Stiles tells them. "Yeah but we would like to play without using our powers something you should learn to do. We'll see you later." Scott tells him and walks off with Kira. Stiles looks in their direction with squinted eyes. He then looks over at Isaac who shrugs. "I'll still use my powers if I have to."

Stiles chuckles a little and they both enter the school trying to weave their way around students to get to their lockers. Stiles was wondering how bad it would be if he would just randomly push people in the hallway who just stood there when a flash of strawberry blonde hair caught his attention. He stopped in the middle of the hallway Isaac running into him grunting. "Yo. I know you're brain likes to shut down randomly but can you please keep walking." Isaac says annoyed. "What...um..what did you say?" He stutters out. "Are you sure you're alright. What's with that dumb look on your face " "It's nothing. I'll Um catch up with you in first period." Stiles says and walks off quickly jogging down the hallway running into everyone. He turns every corner and thinks maybe his mind is playing tricks on him when he turns one last corner and sees her. She's standing at a locker with Allison. She's wearing a short brown skirt with a long-sleeved red shirt thats basically see through tucked into her skirt. Her creamy legs making him feel an uncomfortable warmth in his pants. She's wearing nude heeled booties making her a little taller and her hair is in luscious waves. And don't even get started on those plump lips that are painted bright red. He moves to the side of the hallway and focuses on their conversation.

"Oh come on Lydia it's not going to be that bad." Allison's sighs. "Oh really. Look at this school. Our school in France would put this one to shame. And why didn't Chris tell us about making us go to school. I thought we were gonna do homeschooling." "Yeah it would. I don't know Lydia. Beats me. Maybe he wants us to see if there are any people here who seem a little...off." Allison says trailing off. "So by us you mean me?" Lydia huffs. "I didn't say that. Maybe there's nothing here at school supernatural. MAYBE just maybe it will be a normal day for once." "Yeah right. When has anything ever been normal for us?" "Okay good point but let's just try to act like two normal teenagers for a day " Allison says. "Fine what do you have first period?" Lydia asks Allison. "Ummmm...gym with coach Finstock." Allison says pulling her schedule out. "What about you?"

"I have history with Mr. Yukimura." She says. "Well we have English together third period and chemistry together fifth period. So I'll see you then alright." Allison told her closing her locker. "See ya." All of a sudden the bell rang and he grabbed onto his ears in pain. He shook it off and quickly made his way out of that hallway towards his first period he was gonna be having with Lydia. He made it to class and sat down next to Isaac who looked over at him with a confused look. "Where were you?" He asked while he was finishing up copying the notes on the board. "Nowhere." He said as he grabbed his notebook and pen out of his backpack. When he shifted back around he noticed Lydia making her way into the classroom and his mouth fell open. She was even more beautiful up close.

He saw as Mr. Yukimura approached her and introduced himself as they shook hands. They talked for a few moments until he spoke up to the class. "Class. Please give a very warm welcome to our new student Ms. Lydia Martin. She just moved back to the U.S. from France. And it looks like the only seat left is by Mr. Stilinski. Go ahead and take a seat and copy the notes off the board " Lydia nods and takes a seat next to him as he feels his breathing increase. "What the hell is she doing here?" Isaac whispered to him. He shook his head as she was pulling out a notebook and looks as it seemed she couldn't find a pencil. He grabbed a pen from his backpack. "Um...I have an extra pen that you can use." She looks up and smiles softly as she takes the pen. Her smile soon disappears and she jerks her hand back. He felt hurt flicker through him but he brushed it off.

She quickly turned back to the front of the classroom and quietly scooted her desk away from him. He could hear her heartbeat increase and he could smell that she was scared, confused, and little embarrassed. The forty-two minute class went by very slowly making it feel like eternity. Everything made him stand on high alert. All he could feel was Issac being tense, Lydia's confusion, and all he could hear was the incessant ticking of the clock. He must of been zoning out because all of a sudden the bell was ringing and he saw Lydia high tailing it out of class. He let out a low sigh and packed up his things slowly. When he walked out of class Isaac appeared by his side. "Ahhhhh" He yelled out as other students walking past them gave a few curious glances.

"Could you please not do that." Stiles stated while his hands flew in the air. "You're a werewolf you should have sensed me. What's wrong with you today. And why the hell was that girl in our class, why is she even in our school?!" "Pft. Nothings wrong with me. I just didn't get a whole lot of sleep after last night or this morning I guess. And beats me." Stiles told him. "If she's here then that means that crossbow girl is here also. Should we be on alert? What if they came back to finish us off? Should I tell Scott and the others?" Stiles let's out a soft chuckle. "Isaac calm down dude. I think their pretty harmless. I think the others should know just in case." "Harmless?! Are you kidding me. You saw them last night right?!"

"Yes I saw them and I'm pretty sure if they wanted us dead Allison would have done it last night when she had the chance but she didn't. They might not be fans of us but we saved Lydia so I think we're even." "Okay seriously what's up with you?" Isaac said as he pushed him against the wall. "Nothings wrong with me okay. I just think we should give them a chance. They had the chance to kill all of us and they didn't. If anything we should be making sure Lydia is alright." Stiles hissed out pushing Isaac's hands off him as he distantly hears the bell ring. "Now if you don't mind I have to get to study hall." He told Issac as he started to walk away. "Are you fucking kidding me! We just met this girl and you're already in love with her. Stop being such a pussy. These girls can kill us. THEY WILL KILL US! Get that in your head Stilinski. If you don't I'm going to have to show pretty little Lydia what she dealing with." He said and yelled as he grabbed onto his shirt and pushed him up to the wall again.

He didn't want to hurt him or anyone for that matter and hell if he did he knew Stiles would probably kill him. He just needs him to pull his head out of ass. Yes they don't always get along and they get annoyed with each way too much but Stiles is his alpha and he's not going to have anybody jeopardize their pack. Stiles felt rage boiling in his blood as Isaac pushed him up against the wall again. "Let. Go. Of. Me. Now." Stiles said firm and slowly. He lifted his head as his eyes turned bright red and Isaac gulped and backed up. "Let's get this straight. I'm the alpha. Me. I'm the one that makes the decisions and says what goes. And I'm going to say this one more time. Lydia and Allison are different. If you go anywhere near Lydia or hurt one pretty red hair on her head I'm gonna make your fur into coat as a birthday present for her. Understand?" He said as he hears a couple of students approaching and his eyes immediately turn back to golden brown. Thank goodness this hallway usually was the least used.

He let's out a sigh and walks off to study hall in the Library. He didn't want to yell at Issac but the more he kept talking the more he wanted to rip his heart out. He just needs to let it go. He arrives in the library and decides if he wanted to concentrate he would go sit up on the second floor in his usual spot. He jogs up the steps and stops when he see the now familiar red head sitting at his regular table. He gulped and felt himself start sweating a little. She must sense him because she looks up at him but this time she doesn't look scared of him, she just rolls her eyes and goes back to her work. Uh. He shakes off the nervousness and walks over and takes a seat across from her. Just as he's finished pulling his books from his bag she speaks.

"I assume you're not here to get your pen back." It's not a question. "Um...nah um..you can keep it. This is my study hall and I always sit here. I concentrate better." "Mmmhhh...I have study hall too but if this is your spot I'll move." She's says picking up her books. "No!" He yells out and people shush him. He looks back at her blushing a little. "You don't have too. We can sit together." "No we can't." She glares at him. "Why not?" "You know why. I don't associate with people like you." She says like he was the most dumb person she ever met. "What? You don't want to hang out with a pretty popular guy." "You know what I mean! I don't hang out with people like YOU! Werewolves." She whispers the last part a little quieter. He let's out a sigh. "Listen I know that you hunters have a moral code or whatever but I think my friends and I proved ourselves to you last night." "Oh yeah and what would that be." "That's we're not monsters." He sees her face soften a little.

"All werewolves are monsters. It's in your DNA." Stiles let's out a soft chuckle as she glares at him. "Not all of us are born this way. Most of us got thrusted into this life. We didn't ask for it." He clarifies. "And you think any of us did. You think we asked for this when all we want is a normal life." She says emotionally. He sees her eyes tear up. "You clearly don't know anything about us hunters. We believe all werewolves are evil because we saw what your kind does and...some of us unfortunately had to experience it first hand." She says as she puts her books in her bag and briskly stands up wiping at her eyes. "Wait. I didn't mean..." "whatever!" She says and walks off. He doesn't even think twice and goes after her. "Wait! Lydia! I know you can here me. God Dammit Lydia." He growls out and grabs her arms and quickly pulls her into the janitors closet.

"Don't you dare man handle me ever agian!" She says and turns to open the door. She has it halfway open when he slams his hand against it, closing it. He hears her let out a soft gasp as she's now facing the door and he's directly up against her back. "I'm not going to hurt you." He says softly. Him being up against her like this isn't helping as his body wants to betray him. He feels her let out a breath that has a stutter to it. "I just want to explain myslef. I want to...know more about you." "Why?" She says quietly and he knows she's crying. "Hey." He says and tries to turn her around but she won't budge. "Can you just leave me alone. I don't want anyone seeing me cry." She says sniffing. "Hey. You shouldn't worry if people see you cry alright." "Why?" She says agian. "Because...I think you look really beautiful when you cry." He tells her with adoration in his voice.

She let's her hands drop off the door and he carefully turns her around so she's leaning back against the door. She hesitantly looks up at him and he feels himself go warm all over inside. She's letting him in. "I know you were taught that all of us werewolves are monsters but my friends and I are the opposite. We help protect this town. We help protect the people here. Last night we were out in the woods seeing if we could find any leads. And you don't have to like me but I would like to get to know you better." He says. "I don't know." "You can take your time and think about it...what did you mean when you said some of you didn't ask for it either. Do you mean you being a banshee?" He asks softly. She looks up him with uncertainty in her eyes like she shouldn't trust him. "You can trust me." He tells her. It's quiet for the longest time until she speaks up again.

"When I was 14 I was bitten by a werewolf. He was trying to get to Mr. Argent and I was the closest thing he could get to at the time. I was always told that if you get bitten you either turn or you die. But I didn't die and not long after I was hearing...things...voices in my head. I started to find bodies and would go into fugue states...everyone thought I was crazy." She told him more tears falling down her cheeks. "I don't think your crazy and I'm sorry. You shouldn't have had to go through that." He tells her wiping some of her tears. "You don't even know me." "I don't have to. I feel like I already know you in some way." He tilts her head up to his so he could look her in the eyes as his fingers curve around her jaw. He sees her eyes moves down to his lips then back up to his eyes again. All of a sudden there's someone at the door and their eyes widen. The first thing he thinks of is to kiss her so he does.

He quickly lowers his mouth to hers arms wrapping around her waist. He can feel her tense and saw that her eyes were almost bulging out of her head. After a few moments she relaxes and kisses back. She bites his lower lip and he let's out a deep gruttal groan just as their pushed back and the door opens. He looks up to see Greenberg with some girl. "Woah. Stilinski nice. The new girl." "Get out!" He shouts and Greenberg just puts his hands up smirking. "Let's go find another closet." Greenburg tells the girl with him as he pulls her away. Stiles moves over to shut the door. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that. It was the first think I could think of." He didn't get to say much else because she jumped on him and started kissing him again. Now it was his time for his eyes to buldge. After a few moments of being stunned his confidence took back over and he picked her up and shoved her up against the door as she gasped and broke the kiss.

He shoved his face into her neck and inhaled deeply. He could smell how much she was turned on. It spurred him on. He littered kisses on her neck to to her cleavage line. He felt her hands in his hair and felt her tugging on his gelled stands. She brought his mouth back up to hers and he took his time kissing her when she titled her head to the side letting him deepen their kiss. He let his tounge slip into her mouth and groaned when it touched hers. He slid his hand underneath her skirt and feels the edge of her lace panties. She pulls away from the kiss and drops her head back onto the door letting out a small groan. "You're so beautiful." Stiles says as he starts kissing her neck again.

He moves the hand on her ass up to cup her breast. "We can't be doing this." Lydia says as she let's out a high pitched sigh. "Why not? I feel something completely different when I'm with you. And I know it's completely crazy considering we just met yesterday...or this morning but YOU make me feel different." He says eyes heavily gazing into hers. She drops from his waist and he backs up just a bit. "What do you feel when your with me?" She asks. "I feel more human and when I first heard your voice in the woods something pulled me to you. I felt connected to you and I know this sounds crazy but..." "It's not crazy. I felt something when I woke up at the animal clinic. When I saw you."

"I feel like there's a but coming." He chuckled as she let's out a long sigh. "We don't even know each other and if you happen to forget I'm a hunter/banshee and you're a werewolf." "So..." "I grew up hating werewolves." She retorts. "But you don't hate me." He says smirking hands finding her waist as he gets closer to her again. "I should. And I'm mad at the fact that I don't hate you." "Mmmhhh." He goes back to littering kisses on her neck. "If my dad finds out he'll kill you. All of you." She says evenly. "At this point I'm willing to take that risk." He tells her smirking against her skin. "You're willing to risk your life for a girl you don't even know." "I may not really know you but I like you and I will do anything I have to, to protect you." He say pulling away from her neck to look intensely into her eyes. Lydia lets out a long sigh and looks away from him. "I get this is hard for you but just give me a chance to prove myself. To prove I'm not like all the other werewolves you encountered but most of all let me prove that I like you.

It was quiet for a few moments and when she went to finally speak the bell went off. They quickly pulled away from each other. "We can talk about all this...just not here. Give me your phone." She tells him as he pulls his phone from his pocket. She takes it from him and pulls up his contacts as she fluently enters her number. "Call me when your alone." "Okay. Should I give you my number." "Its alright. I'll know it's you." She tells him smiling softly. "Of course you will." He says smirking and slowly pulls her closely again. He lowers his mouth to hers and slowly kisses her. It's soft and he pours everything he has into it. Like a promise of what's to come. They pull away and he lets her leave first and waits a few moments till he leaves hoping no one will notice. He opens up the door and quickly moves out shutting the door swiftly. He turns around and falls back against the door when he sees Malia was directly behind him with a mad and confused look on her face. "Malia! Don't do that." He yelps at her. "What were you doing in the Janitors closet?" She asks him.

"Um...nothing. I was just um...seeing how good they were doing their job and to be honest if you noticed around the school not that good. They should really.." "Do you really expect me to believe that. I know I'm not the brightest but I'm not stupid. Who were you with." He let out a soft sigh as he realized that he smelled jealousy on her. He knows she wasn't jealous of him being happy with who he was with but he was the first person for her to connect with. She lived as a coyote since she was 8 years old and he brought her back as a human when they were 14. He helped her adjust to the human world and she didn't want to lose that connection. "Lia. You have nothing to be worried about." "Oh I don't. Its that girl from last night isn't it." She asks him with anger laced in her voice as he looked at her confused. "Yes I know. Issac called me and filled me in on everything. Just like he told me this morning how you seem to be a little too close to that red headed bitch who we don't even know. She's a hunter Stiles! Are you crazy!" He pulls her closer to him and he gives her a look. "Quiet down. Don't call her that okay? She's different. She's not going to hurt any of us."

"You don't know that Stiles. You just met her literally. We can't trust them don't you get that?" She tells him firmly. "You know what I'm done trying to explain myself and how I feel. Its not just about me being an alpha, I thought you guys would trust me with anything but apparently not." He told her hotly as he walked off realizing he would be having his next class with Lydia and Allsion. He got to class late and the teacher of course yelled at him and sent him to the principles office. The rest of the day went by in a blur as he tried to avoid everyone. He opened up the front door to his house and instantly dropped all of his lacrosse stuff to the floor. Coach was a little more moody at practice today so he kept them an extra hour. Scott was coming over shortly to study and do some research but all he wanted to do was to call Lydia. He got his cell out of his pocket and clicked on her number but after three rings it went to voice mail. Time just wasn't on his side.

* * *

 _Friday night at the lacrosse game_

Lydia and Allison get to the school and see how crowded it is. "Wow who knew Lacrosse is that big of a sport." Allison joked as they tried to find some seats. "Yeah for real. This should actually be interesting. Boys getting to use their anger and hit each other." Lydia joked back. "It isn't football Lydia." Allison chuckled. "I know but they can hit each other in Lacrosse too." Allison smiled at her fondly and looked back out to the field where both teams were warming up. "So..." Lydia looked over at Allison realizing she was trying to bring up the werewolf thing. She overheard her talking on the phone with Stiles and while Allison isn't a fan of werewolves either she realized they were different from all the others they have encountered. They actually try to protect people and not kill them. "Do we really have to talk about this?" She sighs out. "I would like to. I mean should we really be hanging out with them. I know they are different but what if they try something. And were are going against dad and everyone else. We're going against the code."

"I Know that Ally but there's something different about them. I think we'll be alright." "Them or just Stiles?" Allison asks with a small smile. "Their ALL different Ally. Don't give me that look. I saw you eyeing up Issac today at lunch." "Yeah well I'm pretty sure Issac hates my guts...What about Jackson?" Lydia is speechless, she honestly hasn't even thought of Jackson. Oh my god she is such an awful person. She's cheating on her boyfriend who is halfway across the country. "I'll figure it out." She eventually says. Allison doesn't say anything just looks back to the field as the game starts. Lydia sees someone waving to her on the field and sees it Stiles. That uniform fits him pretty nice she thinks. She smiles and waves back to him as coach yells at him to get his head in the game or he's going to bench him. Lydia's pretty shocked that not only Stiles plays but Issac, Scott, Liam, and Kira play too. The game goes pretty fast and their down to the last quarter with only a few seconds left as both teams are tied. He called her the other night and they finally talked, not long but they talked. Mostly Stiles stuttering and her talking about her favorite subject math. It felt right just like being here watching him.

She realizes that Stiles and the rest of the kids with supernatural powers aren't using them, their playing normally. One of the Cyclones had the ball until he got tackled and the ball rolled to Stiles' feet. He picked it up and started running, dodging the other players. He makes it to the goal and hesitates to shoot it. He looks around as coach and other players yell at him. She stands up in her seat and looks impatiently at him. "SHOOT IT!" She yells. His eyes snap up at her and he takes a deep breath and turns back to the goal as he hears people running up on him. He swings his stick and lets the ball fly and it lands in the net as the goalie misses. The buzzer goes off and the crowd erupts into cheers and screams. Stiles looks back up to Lydia and sees her with the biggest smile on her face while she's clapping for him. He however gets distracted as the rest of the team comes over and huddle around him. The crowd around Lydia and Allison starts to disapate as people leave or go out to the field to congratulate the players. They both make their way down to the field slowly. Lydia's in the process of looking for Stiles when she feels a pair of arms wrap around her from behind.

"Hey!" A rough gravely voice rings out in her ear. She smiles and turns around as the arms adjust at her waist and she put hers on his shoulders. "Hi. You did amazing out there." She tells him happily. He smirks down at her seeing how happy she is to be here with him. "Well I try." He smirks at her. "Did you enjoy your first ever lacrosse game?" "I did. Its...different." She tells him softly. "Like me." He says, joking as he leans in to kiss her cheek. When he pulls away he sees Allison standing uncomfortably to the side eyeing them. He pulls away from Lydia to put his arm around her shoulder. "Hey Allison. Thanks for coming tonight." "Yeah no problem." "Um...do you Ladies want to go get some food with the rest of the team and some friends. We always go out after a game." He asks them. Lydia looks over at Allison as she looks like she complentating. "I would love to go. Ally you want to come too right?" Allison didn't really feel comfortable hanging around all of them yet so she would rather go home but at the same time she didn't want to leave Lydia alone with them. "Um...no you go. I have some stuff I need to do. Call me if you need anything." She tells Lydia as she walks over and gives her a hug.

Lydia's face falls a little but at least she'll get some time alone with Stiles. "Alright. Text me when you get home." She tells her softly as she hugs her back. They pull away and Allison gives her a reassuring smile before she walks off. "She doesn't like us does she?" Stiles asks. "Its not that. She just doesn't want to go against dad." Stiles looks down at her and frowns slightly. "And neither do you.?" "No but I like you." He smiles slightly and pulls her closer. "How about this. I go take a quick shower and get cleaned up. Then I'll take you back to my house and I will cook you something." "mmmhhhh a gentleman huh? Do you even know how to cook?" She asks with a glint of mischief in her eyes. "I think I can surprise you." He tells her and pulls her along with him as they approach the boys locker room. "Do you mind waiting here for a few minutes while I get cleaned up?" He asks her. "I'll be alright." She tells him as he bounces on his feet happily.

He bends down and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek before turning around and runs into the door. He grunts in pain and clutches his nose. "Uh...you didn't see that?" "Yep definitely saw that." She tells him laughing as he chuckles and goes inside. She's only been waiting for a minute or two when she feels a chill run up her spine. She hears a few very faint whispers in her head when she turns around and her feet start moving on their own accord. She ends up in the school hallway and turns into a room that she reconigzes as the English room. She looks around the room uncertain of why she felt drawn to this room and as she turns around she sees some one standing behind her blocking the door. She gasps and backs up till she feels the window against her back. The man looked to be in his mid forties and looked oddly familiar to her. In an instant he was up against her as she let out a startled gasp.

"Miss me Lydia?' She was about to ask him how he knew who she was when he started speaking again. "You probably don't remember me but how could you, after that attack. You should have died or at least turn but you didn't and now I'm genuinely intrigued." He tells her with a wicked smile as he twirls a piece of her hair. she lets out a broken sound as tears fill her eyes, heartbeat increasing as she realizes what he saying, who he is. He looks back up at her wicked smile still there. "That's right Lydia. I'm the one who attacked you. I'm the one that bite you. I'm the one you brought back to life but you don't really remember that due to...fugue states and some mind control." He sees the shock on her face as he lets out a chuckle. "And here you are supposedly a genius, you and your hunter friends thought you killed the monster that attacked you but I was leading you away from my tracks." She opens her mouth to scream but his hand comes over her mouth preventing it from happening. "Now now is that any way to treat the man who made you the way you are." She starts struggling against him as he pushes her harder against the window. All she could think is where is Stiles and Allison.

Stiles came out of the locker room all cleaned up, excited to be spending some time with Lydia. Tonight they will be able to get to know each other better. He stopped short when he didn't see her and looked around. "Hey did you see Lydia out here?" He asked a teammate. "The new girl?" "Yes. Did you see her out here." He asked again. "Um...I think I saw her going into the school a little bit ago." "Thanks man." He says and walks off to the school entrance. She must have went inside since it started to drizzle. He makes his way inside when his senses are overloaded with the smell of terror and not just any ones terror, Lydia's. He follows her scent and he runs into the English room and what he sees startles him. Right in front of his own eyes is Peter Hale. The man he thought was dead. He had Lydia in front of him and a hand on her throat, claws against her skin as the other was wrapped around her waist keeping her from getting away.

"Well well what do we have here. Stiles Stilinski. The alpha himself." "What are you doing here Peter? How the hell are you even alive?" He spits out at him. He couldn't even explain how much he hated Peter. All of the things he did to not only to him but the rest of the pack was one of the reasons he liked why he was dead. "Wouldn't you like to know but I think your new little girlfriend has the answer to that. And what happened to you and my daughter? Did she finally realize you weren't worth it anymore?" He saw Lydia give him a confused look. "Malia and I are just friends. Now enough with the small talk and distractions. Let Lydia go." "Oh well you see I was thinking Lydia could come with me, help me rebuild my pack one by one." He tells him his eyes turning blue. "That's not going to happen." Stiles says back as his eyes turn red and claws come out. "Why must you always make everything difficult." He growls out at him and his claws dig into Lydia's skin as she lets out a loud gasp, eyes going wide.

"LET. HER. GO. NOW." He says again as he sees Peters claws digging into Lydia's neck more and he starts to move them. Stiles Lunges at Peter and breaks the arm he had on Lydia's throat and shoves him backwards. Lydia falls against the floor gasping for air as Peter growls in pain. "This isn't over Stilinski." He tells him then jumps through the window, glass shattering everywhere. He put his body over Lydia's body shielding her from the glass. He pulls back and goes to kneel in front of her as she stares down at the floor hand against her throat. "Lydia!" He says hysterically hands on her arms. "Lydia look at me." He pulls her face up when she continues staring at the floor.

He felt all of the air rush out of his lungs the way she looked. Her eyes were impossibly big, her green orbs filled with fear. Her hands were on her throat as he saw some blood leaking between her small fingers. He gently laid his hand down on her arm and focused on the pain she was feeling as black veins crawled up his arm. Lydia lowered his gaze when she heard him grunting in pain as she saw very prominent black veins crawling up his arm. She felt the pain and nauseousness lessen and she took a deep breath. She looked up at Stiles, who was still taking her pain. She gently moves one of the hands on her neck to his hand on her arm.

He could feel all her pain moving up through his body but after a few moments he felt a hand on him. He slowly opened his eyes and found beautiful green eyes staring right back in his whiskey brown ones. "I'm okay." She croaks out, voice sounding hoarse. He gently moves his hands to the one on her neck sqeezing it for a moment. "I have to look at it." He tells her softly and she nods, dropping her hand in her lap. He moves his head closer to examine the wound more carefully. Five nail indents are on her neck blood slightly coming out of each of them.

"They don't look to deep. I can take you back to my place and clean them up. Or I mean I can take you to Deaton again or even Melissa...Scott's mom. I just don't want you to be scared of me or anything but if you are it's okay and..." "I want to go with you Stiles." She interrupts his rambling as she noticed him finally looking into her eyes again. Stiles lets out a shallow breath and gently squeezes her shoulder. "Are you sure?" He asks. "I'm sure." He nods and scoops her up bridal style as he quickly takes her to his jeep avoiding on lookers curious looks.

He sets her in the passenger side helping her buckle up before he runs over to his side. It takes him a few tries till the jeep finally roars to life. He looks over to her as she has an eyebrow arched at him. "Yeah. Yeah I know. It's not the greatest vehicle but it's my baby." He tells her as he pulls out of the school parking lot. The ride to his house is silent as they both have millions of thoughts running through their minds. He desperately wants to ask her what Peter was talking about, why was he so interested in her, and why did it seem like they knew each other.

He let's the thoughts drift from his mind as he pulls into his driveway, seeing the house dark and no signs of his father's police cruise, he hops out and walks over to Lydia's side just as she stepped out. He grabs a hold of her hand and leads her up to the house. He unlocks the front door and ushers her inside, he leads her to the kitchen and makes her sit in a chair as he runs upstairs to get the first aid kit. He comes back downstairs to see Lydia's head on the table. He carefully sits next to her and lays his hand down on her back as she jumps in her seat. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I have the first aid kit." She nods her head and lets him guide her head at an angle so he can get to the cuts on her neck.

He gets the disinfectant and starts dabbing at the cuts on her neck while she hisses in pain. "Sorry." He says with a wince on his face. She doesn't say anything as he finishes cleaning up the wounds and puts gause on it. "All done...Um...I want to apologize for all of that back there. Peter is a royal asshole and I didn't know he was even alive." "That would be may fault." "what?" He asks dumbfounded. "He attacked me. He was the one that made me what I am. I brought him back to life but I swear I didn't know he attacked me till tonight. We thought it was someone else but he told me tonight that it was him that bit me." "Lydia he was the one that turned Scott and I."

"I'm so sorry this happened to you Lydia. You don't deserve this, you deserve a normal life." "Stiles even if Peter never attacked me I would still be in this life. I'm a hunter so either way I would be in this life." He nods not really knowing what to say at the moment, after a few moments he breaks the silence. "Well if you want I could still test out the theory that I'm an amazing cook, if you want.?" Lydia lets outs a laugh as he smiles at her. "As much as I would love to see that. I'm actually not that hungry." She joked with him. He hands her some Advil and a glass of water and she takes it as she gives him a small thank you. "I was wondering if I could stay the night, not like that or anything. Its just I can't really go home like this without being bombarded with questions from the hunters." She said pointing to her neck. "Um...yeah. Sure. Absolutely."

He leads her up to his room and offers her some clothes considering hers don't look to comfy to sleep in. She quietly accepts them and heads to the bathroom to change and call Allison to let her know what happened. He quickly changes into some sweatpants and a t-shirt as he sits down on the bed waiting for her to return. He's texting Scott about what happened when she came back into the room and when he looks up at her he feels like his heart literally stopped. She was wearing an old plain grey t-shirt of his that went down to her knees and as far as he could tell the only other thing she was wearing was her underwear. He gulped loudly. "Are you alright?" She asks him pulling him from his awkward staring. 'Yeah why wouldn't I be?" "I don't know. You had this weird look on your face."

"I was just admiring the view." He smirks as he sees her blush. "I actually have something I need to tell you." She tells him as she walks over and sits in his desk chair. "Alright." He says confused as he stays seated on the edge of his bed. "I have a boyfriend." She blurts out not looking at him. "What?" He's not too surprised that she would have guys pinning after her but he doesn't really know how to feel about this. He never thought about doing anything with a girl tied down but it kinda gives him a rush. However knowing she's in love with someone else is not comforting. "I have a boyfriend back at home in France but I've been feeling very distant from him lately. I don't...I don't think I'm in love with him anymore and before you say anything its not your fault or anything. I've been feeling this way for awhile now but I just couldn't do it, couldn't bear to hurt him. But leading him on like this will hurt him even more." "Does any of this have to do with me though?" "I think so...I mean I feel completely alive when I'm with you. I've never felt this way not even with Jackson and oh my god I know that's terrible to say we've been together for three years but..."

Stiles kneels down in front of her and grabs on to her hands. 'You're not a terrible person. Maybe you cared and loved for him in your own way but you shouldn't stay with him if you're not happy anymore. And I'm not saying this too get with you or anything..." "I know. I just don't want to hurt him." she tells him sadly. "I know but you should do what your heart tells you." He sees her stifling a yawn and he smiles. "You should get some sleep." "But we have to talk about Peter and this." She motions between them. "We will but you need sleep. Those Advil's are probably kicking in. Come on." He leads her over to his bed and helps her get settled under the covers and he lays down on the floor. "What are you doing?" She asks peering over the edge of the bed. "Um...sleeping?" "No what are you doing on the floor. This is your bed Stiles."

"I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable. Its fine, I usually end up on the floor in the middle of the night anyway." He tells her with a laugh. "Stiles get up here. The beds big enough so we won't be in each others space." "Are you sure?" He asks. "Yes. Now will you stop stalling and get up here." He chuckles and hops up off the floor as he looks at her in his kind of small bed. She looks so small in his bed. Usually when Malia is over there is hardly any room at all and as she popped into his head he went over and locked the window just in case. He hops into bed facing Lydia as he gives her a small smile once he's settled. "Is this alright with you?" He asks and she nods her head trying to hide a smile.

His heart is racing a mile a minute and he's trying to calm his thoughts but it's not working. This girl is going to be the absolute death of him that's for sure. He's pulled from his thoughts when he sees her moving. She hesitantly lifts her hand, moving it slowly across the bed till it lands on chest above his heart. He immediately holds his breath as he feels absolute warmth storm through his body. "Breath Stiles." She commands lightly. He let's out a breath looking into her eyes. He lifts his hand to cover hers. "I...I really like you Lydia. And I know that's like completely crazy considering we've literally only met but I like you...I really do." He says unsure of what her reaction will be. He knows she feels something with him but she might not feel the same way at all.

A small smile appears on her face and he let's out another chokey breath. "I like you too Stiles." She leans over and places a soft kiss against the corner of his mouth. She pulls back slightly to look at his reaction as the biggest dorkiest smile forms on his face. He leans in slowly and places a kiss on her forhead and pulls her body to his. She leans her head down on his chest, hand still resting on his chest over his heart as their legs tangle together. His arms wrap around her back to keep her anchored to him as he hears it thunder outside. He knows they have a lot to talk about, Peter, her soon to be ex boyfriend, the hunters, and lets not forget they need to figure out the recent big bad but right now in this moment he feels utterly safe and...happy. Something he hasn't felt in a long time.

* * *

AN: So I didn't really want Lydia to give in to Stiles that easily but I'm definitely a firm believer in their tether. When I tried writing this chapter any other way it always led me back to them connecting somehow together. Just like Stiles I want them to last but all these roadblocks could cause problems but what do you expect it's Beacon hills. I would also like to deeply apologize about the smut, I am not good like at all writing that kind of stuff. So again I'm very very sorry.

As always thank you for reading and don't hesitate to leave a review, they are greatly areppreciated. :)


	3. Chapter 3: It comes and goes in waves

Chapter 3: It comes and goes in waves

Lydia slowly felt herself waking up and she let out a small groan. She was so tired and all she wanted was some extra sleep. She stirred and she felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around her torso, legs tangled with hers, and someone's warm breath on the back of her neck. She slowly opened her eyes and was confronted by a blue wall. She felt a smile forming on her face when she realized where she was. She was in Stiles' room in his warm comfy bed and they were spooning. Images and phrases from last night invaded her thoughts and she couldn't help but get giddy. She slowly turned her head and she felt her heart leap in her chest. Morning Stiles is rather cute she thinks. His mouth is partly open, hair no longer gelled and falling over his forehead while other pieces are sticking up hazardously. She could see countless of moles on his face and neck.

All the while her mind drifted back to Jackson, how she used to be so happy to wake up to him when he slept over or vice versa. She honestly doesn't know how all her feelings for him just sort of disappeared. It's like their relationship became routine, she became a routine. She knows he loves her and she loves him but sometimes that just isn't enough. She slowly separates herself from a very cute and sleepy Stiles and grabs her phone that's sitting on his nightstand. She quietly makes her way out of his room and walks downstairs till she ends up on his back porch near the kitchen and den. The morning air makes goosebumps stand out on her pale skin and she shivers as she sits down on a chair.

It takes her about ten minutes to gather up the courage to finally dial Jackson's number. She feels like her heart is about to burst out of her chest when she hears it ring hoping he wouldn't pick up. Was she really going to break up with him over the phone? He deserved so much more than that didn't he? Of course he did. She was brought back to reality when she heard her name through the speaker. "Hello. Lydia. Lydia is everything okay? Babe..." She feels her breath get caught in her throat. "Jackson." Lydia croaks out. "Lyds. What's wrong? Are you hurt?" "No I'm fine...I'm not fine. We need to talk." She tells him hesitantly. She knows this is going to end badly but she still wanted to be friends with him, they knew each since they were kids. He was her best friend. "Talk about what?"

"Us..." She trails off not knowing how to do this. "What about us. We're all right and we'll see each other soon." He tells her sounding confused. "Jackson...I love you. I really do but I don't think I'm in love with you anymore. I think we should break up but before you say anything please...please don't be mad at me. I'm always going to care for you. I want us to still be friends, best friends." It was silent for the longest time, she thought maybe he hung up on her. "Lyds. What are you talking about. I thought everything was okay. I fucking love you, why are you doing this?" She feels tears forming in his eyes and when she tries to come up with a response he speaks again. "Is there someone else." "Jackson.." She croaks out. "No! Answer my question. You say you love me and still care about me. You still want to be friends, tell me the truth. Is there someone else?" She feels a few stray tears make their way down her cheeks and watches as they fall onto Stiles' shirt making the color darker.

"Yes." She finally responds. "It wasn't the guy I met that made me feel this way. I felt this way for awhile but I just couldn't hurt you. I will always love you Jackson. You're my first love and my best friend but I'm not in love with you anymore. I had to tell you, it wasn't fair any other way." Again she is treated with silence. She didn't want to lose him.

Stiles shifts in his sleep and tightens his arms but his eyes pop open when they tighten around nothing. He looks over and sees that Lydia isn't in bed and he starts to freak out when he thinks of the worst possible scenario fly into his mind. What if Peter came back and took her? He tunes into his super senses and listens. The first thing he hears is a male voice. "What do you want me to say Lydia. I thought everything was going good with us. I love you and then you leave, then I get this call out of nowhere with you telling me we should break up." "Jackson.." He hears Lydia say but was cut off. "Don't Lydia...please don't. I need some time. Maybe when I sort out all of this out I'll call you up and we can talk. I know I can't force you to stay with me if you're not happy. No matter what Lyds we're gonna be friends. We've known each other since we were practically born. I'm not going to give that up...I just need some time."

He hears Lydia let out a chocked laugh. "I'm so sorry Jackson." She cries out. "Its alright. Like I said I just need some time. I love you Lyds. I have to go." "I love you too Jackson. Tell Danny I say hi." She tells him sadly. "I will. I'll talk to you later Lyds." He hears the line go dead and Lydia starts crying again. He feels his heart break for her but he's also so proud of her for telling him. He didn't want to be a secret. He hears her sniffle and the door open. He makes his way out of his room when he hears her scream. He runs down the steps and on the last step he trips and falls on his face with a loud smack. He groans but quickly gets up and runs into the kitchen when he stops at what he sees. His dad and Lydia looking at directly at him. His father has a stern look on his face while Lydia was definitely shaken up a little.

"Uh...so I see you two met." He says with an awkward gesture of his hands. "Why didn't you tell me we had company. I thought she was an intruder." His father tells him. Stiles looks down at his fathers hands and sees his gun as he lets out a sigh. His father thought Lydia was breaking in and pointed the gun at her. "I'm sorry. I forgot to call you. I didn't think you would be home till later and I definitely didn't think you would scare my girlfriend to death. Now she'll never want to come back here dad." "Girlfriend?" Lydia and his father both said in unison. Stiles' mouth fell open as his eyes got impossibly huge. Did he just call Lydia his girlfriend? "Um...No not my girlfriend. Did I say that? No I meant you know she's a girl as you can tell and she's a friend...and um...she just slept over last night and..oh God that's all we did was sleep...and..." He rambled on. "Okay son. I think we get it." His father interrupts him smiling.

"Well I have to get going to work so..." His father says. "Yeah okay dad. Go." Stiles tell his dad pushing him out in the hallway. "It was nice meeting you uh..." "Lydia." She says shyly. "So...uh...Malia?" His father questions when they get to the front door, confused as hell. "Dad you knew we were never gonna be more than friends." "Well no I didn't...she was over a few nights ago and now there's someone else." Stiles was about speak before his father spoke yet agian. "I'm not going to complain though because yes to be honest I thought you two never just...fit together. If that makes any sense. Just be safe...I don't need any grandkids yet."

"Thanks dad. And um...yeah totally safe here...will be once we actually get there ya know." Stiles stutters awkwardly. "Oh good. Good. She looks like a nice girl." He tells him honestly. "Yeah well she just moved here but she's different. I really like her." "I'm happy for you son. Just keep her safe." He tells him giving him a pat on the shoulder before grabbing his stuff, waving goodbye. He let's out a long sigh and heads back into the kitchen where Lydia is awkwardly leaning against the wall. "Hey. Sorry about that. You alright?" He asks pulling her into a hug.

"I'm alright. He just startled me that's all." "Yeah that's my fault. I should have called him last night but I wasn't thinking." He says with a chuckle. "Like I said it's alright. I wasn't hurt." She tells him with a smirk pulling back so she could see his face. "Well I would love to make it up to you. How about I make some of my delicious blueberry pancakes. Completely made from scratch." He tells her with a proud smile. "Well I'm definitely hungry." She tells him with a husky voice. "Oh yeah." He leans down and kisses her. His hands move into her hair as her's hold onto his waist to steady herself.

She opens up her mouth when she feels his tounge running over her bottom lip and hears his groan when their tounges finally collide. He pushes her back against the wall as she hits it with a loud thud. They break away from the kiss and laugh as her stomach grumbles. "Let's get started on those pancakes." He tells her and gives her one last kiss before he pulls away. She follows him to the counter as he starts pulling out various ingredients and pans. When she starts picking up some ingredients he grabs her wrist gently. "What are you doing?"

"Um...I'm helping you cook?" She asks confused. "I thought the whole point was that I was going to show you my amazingly good cooking skills." He tells her with a smirk. "I'm very certain you have those skills but I can help." "Nuh Uh. You are going to sit your cute little ass down and let me cook while I admire the view." He tells her with a wink as he starts making the pancake batter. Lydia laughs and hops up on the counter as she watches him move around the kitchen humming some pop song under his breath. She only met this man a few days ago and she already feels something for him.

Once the pancakes were ready they sat down at the table and started eating. Lydia groaned when she took the first bite of the pancake. "Oh my god." She moans out. "Good yeah?" Stiles smirks over at her. "Amazing." She moans out again. "Where did you learn to cook?" "My mom taught me. She was a really good cook." He smiles sadly. "Oh. When do I get to meet your mom." She asks taking another bite of pancake. "Um...my mom actually died when I was 8." He tells her sadly. "Stiles I'm so sorry. I didn't mean..." She tells him sadly. She never would have brought anything up if she knew.

Stiles grabs onto her hand and looks into her eyes. "It's all right Lyida. You didn't know. It was the hardest thing I went though but I know she's with me...always. I remember when she first taught me how to make these pancakes...I almost burned down the house. But she never gave up on anything and most of all I'm glad I had her love when she was alive." He tells her, eyes wet. "She sounds lovely...I wish I could have met her." She tells him sqeezing his hand for reassurance. "She would have loved you Lydia, I know it." "You think?" She asks quietly.

"Absolutely. You're like her in some ways. Brave, caring, and most of all you'll say whatevers on your mind." He tells her as they both chuckle. "Well my parents didn't think that was always a good quality to have." She tells him with a shake of her head. "Tell me about them." "Well my mom has cancer. She's back in France. She stays with Allison and I when she's feeling good but she usually stays in a facility that takes care of her. She's more of a parent then my father. He's not in my life. He left my mom for another woman and has a whole other family so..." She feels his intense gaze on her even though she's avoiding his eyes. "I'm sorry Lydia." "It's fine. My mom has breast cancer which happened to spread throughout her body. They get rid of it for it to only come back again, but she's a fighter. And as of my father well I'm used to it."

They went back to eating in an uncomfortable silence, neither of them knowing what to say. They did the dishes together then Stiles leads her up to his room. They laid in his bed together just soaking up the feeling. Stiles started to doze off until he felt the bed shift. When he opened his eyes he saw Lydia grabbing her clothes. "What are you doing?" He asks rubbing his eyes. "I should probably get going. Mr. Argent is gonna start looking for me if I don't get home." "Oh okay." He says as he sees her rushing looking a little nervous and upset. "What's on your mind?" He asks as he grabs her hand and pulls her to sit next to him on the bed.

"Nothing." She tells him avoiding his gaze. "Lydia." He sighs and grabs on to her chin gently, pulling her head up to look into her eyes. "It's just me being stupid. I always over think things." She sighs out. "Just tell me." She's quiet for the longest time as they both sit in silence. "What if we're only feeling whatever this is because of Peter." She motions between them as his hand falls to her thigh. He was at loss of words. He honestly never even thought about that. "You think what we're both feeling is not...real?" He asks hurt.

"I'm not saying that. It's just what if it is, I mean could that be why?" He honestly had no clue. He thought they were feeling this connection because somehow they were linked, like they were destined to be together. He never even thought about Peter, that his bite could be the reason they are feeling this way. Lydia patiently waits for an answer but when she sees him look away she feels disappointment run through her body. "I better get going. Goodbye Stiles." She says and hesitantly kisses his cheek and walks out the door while he sits there staring after her wake.

* * *

A c _ouple days later_

Scott and Stiles were sitting in their respectable beanbag chairs playing some war game on their Playstation. Scott yelling everytime something popped out on the screen. To be honest Stiles wasn't really feeling a bro day. He kept thinking about what Lydia asked him. What if they were only feeling this connection because of Peter's bite. Him and Scott we're always close but when they were both bitten they felt their friendship get even stronger. And when Stiles turned an alpha and Scott became his beta that connection of a pack became EVEN stronger.

"Dude! You okay. You keep dying, are you even trying?" Stiles is pulled from his thoughts at Scott's voice. "Um...I'm just tired that's all." He tells Scott as he puts down his controller. "Stiles. Are you all right? Did something happen with Lydia?" "I don't know man. Everything was perfect and then she asked me just one question that kind of threw us both off." He tells Scott as he runs his hands down his face. "What did she ask?" "She asked if we were only feeling this connection to each other because of Peter...you know since we were both bitten by him."

"And what did you tell her.?" "Honestly I didn't say much. I mean we kind of felt our connection get stronger right? What if I'm only feeling this because of that?" He tells Scott, standing up as he starts to pace around the room. "Dude. I don't think its because of Peter. I mean our bond only got stronger because we're pack but that's it. I think there's something between you two...maybe we should talk to Deaton. If anything he'll know."

"I don't know maybe...but she's been kinda avoiding me all week. She'll talk to me in class but simply about class." "Dude I know it's weird for the both of you but I mean there definitely has to be something there, she broke up with her boyfriend for you. That's something." Scott said with a positive attitude. "I guess." Is all Stiles said. "Did you bring that up, how she broke up with her boyfriend?" "We didn't really have the time." Stiles told him sadly. Scott was about to reply when he heard his mother's voice call out through the house. "Boys! Dinner is ready!"

Melissa was just finishing setting up the table when the boys came barreling into the kitchen, like a pack of wild dogs, which ironically they were. She let out a soft chuckle when Stiles stepped forward and tripped over Scott's foot, luckily Scott caught Stiles before he fell on his face. "Boys! Calm down. No need to break anything over dinner." She laughs out. The boys quietly make their way to their seats as she brings a pitcher of water over to the table. She takes a seat and sees the boys are already piling their plates with food.

Scott's about to put a roll in his mouth when he hears his mother clear her throat. He looks up to her as she holds her hands out to say grace. "Oh um...sorry mom." He grabs onto one of her extended hands as Stiles does the same. "You boys always seem to amaze me." She says as they bow their heads and say grace. They all say amen and start to eat in a comfortable silence. "So how was school?" Melissa asks the boys. "Um pretty good. I got a B on my history test. Other than that boring." Scott tells her. "That's great hunny. What about you Stiles?"

Stiles looks up as he slurps up the spaghetti hanging out of his mouth. "Uh...yeah...I um..got a C+ on my history test. I didn't really have a whole lot of time to study but will definitely get a better grade next time." He says. "I'm sure you will sweetie." She tells him patting his hand. Stiles has become a second son to her, after his mother died when he was young he has been over at her house more often then not. She didn't mind one bit though.

She just wished they didn't have to the weight of the world on their shoulders at sixteen years old. She was super surprised to find out about werewolves and everything else in the supernatural world, but she accepted it because Scott and Stiles were still her sons, no matter in what form. "So Scott told me you might have a stable girlfriend." She says eyebrow arched in Stiles' direction. "Mom." Scott whines disbelieving. "What?" She asks confused.

"Um...I'm not dating anyone." Stiles says staring intently at his food. "Oh...am I missing something?" She asks in Scott's direction. Scott looks over at Stiles with a look of sympathy. "Nah it's just not really there yet. I guess she's not too sure about me yet." "Uh huh. Scott tells me she's new here...something different." She says trailing off. "Dude! You told your mom she's a banshee?!" "What! No." "Excuse me. She's what?" Scott and Melissa say at the same time. "Uh nothing." Stiles stammers.

"Explain right now!" Scott and Stiles stare at each other for the longest time before Scott speaks. "She senses death." He tells his mother. "Well that's reassuring. Maybe you shouldn't be hanging out with this girl." Melissa tells Stiles. "What? She's not evil or anything. She's really nice and should hate my guts but she doesn't. Trust me if you met her you would love her Melissa." He tells her. "So we can trust this new girl." "Yes. Lydia. Her name is Lydia." Stiles tells her dreamily.

"Okay Romeo." Melissa jokes. "I always trust you. Both of you." She tells them as she squeezes their hands. "Now get upstairs and cleans yourselves up for bed." "Mom we can help you clean up. Tonight was your night off of work. Let us help." Scott tells her. "No. I got it. Go get an actual good night's rest." She tells them softly. "Only if that means you will too." Scott tells his mom as he gives her a long hug and a kiss on the forehead. "I will sweetheart." She hugs him back.

Stiles gives her a quick hug and thanks her for dinner and letting him stay overnight. He can't thank her enough though, this woman has been helping take care of him since his mothers death and out of it all she became like a second mom to him. They make their way back upstairs as they both clean themselves up and get into bed. Scott falls asleep rather quickly as Stiles lays in bed for a few hours, cursing Scott for his perfectly good sleeping habits. Stiles finally falls asleep when a few hours later something jolts him out of his sleep, resulting in him falling out of bed. He groans and looks up to see Scott up as well. "Did you feel that too?" Scott asks.

"Yeah. What the hell was that?" He grunts at Scott, getting back on his feet. They make their way out of Scott's bedroom and see Melissa soundly asleep in her room and start to head down the stairs when the loudest screams erupts and they both fall to the ground, hands going to their ears as they wince in pain. After what feels like forever the scream finally stops and they each let out a long breath their hands still clutching at their heads. It felt like his head was on fire and was about to explode as the realization hits him. "Lydia." He whimpers out as he tries to stand up.

He grabs the wall for support as Scott does the same. "We have to find her." He says as he slowly makes his way up to the bedroom, head still on fire. Once they get their clothes on they get into Stiles' jeep. "Okay we both got to catch her scent." Stiles says as they make their way down the road. After countless of turns and back tracks they find themselves following the scent onto the road that leads to the nemeton. They stop at the end of the road as they both look at each other with a wary look.

They get out of the car as Scott started to say something but Stiles wasn't listening, he smelled something that made is stomach coil, something coppery, blood. He took of running as he heard Scott yell his name but was hot on his tail. "LYDIA! LYDIA!" StIles yells out when he stopped in his tracks. There was a dead body lying right on the nematon. They move further to it, inspecting it. It looked like he was stangled, then his heart cut out, like a sacrifice.

He heard something rustling in the woods, he whipped around, eyes red as he searched. What he saw rendered him still. Sitting under a large tree, huddled, was Lydia. Wearing a barely there nightgown, hair a tangled mess with leaves and twigs in it, tear tracks on her porcelain cheeks, and a dazed look, she looked utterly lost. "Lydia..." He breathed out. He slowly made his way over to her trying not to startle her in anyway. He bent down once he got to her and laid his hand on her shoulder. He winced when he felt his palm burning from how cold she was.

"Lydia? Can you hear me?" He asked moving both hands to her face. "Lydia?" Still no answer. He hears Scott calling his dad, letting him know that they found another body. He pulled off his jacket, thanking the gods he wore his plaid beneath, as he wrapped it around Lydia's small trembling figure. He pulls her body to his, hugging her to give her some warmth. They stay that way for a few moments when he feels her hands curling around his shirt.

"Lydia?" He asks again, pulling back and holding her face delicately in his hands like she might break any second. He sees her eyes as they start to focus and she's brought back to reality. "Stiles?" She croaks out, shivering even more. "Hey you're alright. You're okay." He breathes out pulling her closer to his body. "Stiles. I called your dad. He's on his way. They'll get the body." Right as Scott said the word body Lydia made a disgruntled sound and tightened her hold on him and her breathing quickened.

"Lydia." A sob breaks free from her mouth. "Stiles get her out of here." Scott tells him. "But my dad..." "I told him...everything. He'll talk to you guys later. Get her in the warm." He says clapping him on the back. Stiles hesitates to let Scott out here on his own and his father with the help of the police department but another shiver racks through Lydia's body. He picks her up bridal style and she grabs onto him in a tightening grip.

"You'll be okay?" He asks not wanting to leave him. "I'll be fine. Go." Stiles nods and get her to his jeep as fast as he can. He grabs a bunch of blankets he has in the back, wrapping her up in them as he starts the jeep, turning the heat on. He puts the jeep in gear, racing back to his house as fast as possible. "Hang on Lydia. We're soon there." "St-til-es-ss" Lydia stutters out, eyes closing. "Lydia! You have to stay awake...soon there." He yells out, his emotions getting the better of him.

He pulls into his driveway jumping out of the jeep and grabs Lydia, rushing her inside. He gets to the bathroom, sets her down on the toilet, and turns on the water. He kneels in front of her, rubbing his hands up and down the blanket where her arms are, trying to at least give her some warmth. When the water is hot he pulls off his shirts and jeans and rips the blankets from her body, lifting her into the shower under the scorching water. After a good half hour in the warm shower he gets them out and gives her a dry shirt to sleep in. They then get into bed, Stiles pulling her body to his.

"How are you the one ending up saving me everytime?" Lydia whispers out, trying to attempt to lighten the mood. "I don't know. Maybe I'm just supposed too." He whispers back. "I want to be there Lydia. I want to hold your hand in the hallways at school, stay wrapped up with you in bed instead of going somewhere, I just want to be there...I want to be with you...if you let me." He whispers to her pulling back to look at her face. "I want to be with you Stiles. I do but...how do we know what this is, is real? That we aren't just feeling this because of him." She tells him honestly, tears gently falling down her cheeks.

"I can't tell you if that's reason cause I don't know myself but we can talk to Deaton. He knows a lot about this stuff. No matter what happens though I want to be with you. I won't let it be any other way." He tells her as he leans in slowly connecting their lips in a soft kiss. He hums contentley against her mouth as she whimpers against him. He rolls himself on top of her, arms bracketing her head as she runs hers against his stomach feeling his muscles twitch under her touch. Their mouths connect again but this time with more power.

He brings a hand up and under the shirt and cups her breast, rolling her nipple in between his fingers as he pulls back from the kiss. He watches her face intently watching her reactions. He feels like they have been connected, like two pieces of the puzzle are finally put together. He switches to the other breast as he shoves his face into her neck, kissing, licking, and biting. He winced in pain as he feels her nails clipping his skin as she scratches his back. His hand slowly slides down to cup her when her hand grabs on to his, stilling his movements.

He lifts his head up to look at her. "What's wrong?" He asks. "I just...I don't want to rush into things." She tells him softly as he carefully rolls off of her to lay back on his side of the bed. "Are...are you mad?" She whispers into the quiet room. "What? Of course not." He sputters out as he's greeted with silence. He props himself up on his elbow leaning towards her. "Lydia I'm not mad. I'm fine with whatever you're comfortable with doing. I swear." "Promise." "Of course. I promise." He smiles sweetly and gives her a soft peck on her lips as he pulls her closer. "You feeling warmer?" "Much." Lydia tells him as she smirks into his chest.

They both lay there just taking in each other in when they both fall soundly asleep. Not much later Stiles' bedroom door is kicked in which makes Stiles and Lydia jump up from bed ready to attack when a middle aged man with a shotgun comes strolling in with a very stern look. "Chris." Lydia breathes out. "What are you doing here?" "Get dressed now Lydia." Chris says hard ignoring her question as he throws clothes to her. His eyes are trained on Stiles and Lydia wonders if he knows the truth or if he's just being a protective father figure

"Why?" Lydia huffs out. "Now. Lydia." HIs eyes wander over to her and she instantly knows that he knows about Stiles. Not just Stiles...Scott, his whole pack, her banshee fugue states. "Dad. Please don't..." She croaks out, tears filling her eyes. Stiles looks over when her voice breaks wondering why this sounds more than just her guardian finding her sleeping in the same bed as a boy when the man Chris runs at him, pushing him up against the wall as he hears Lydia shout out at them. The shotgun is up against his throat cutting off his oxygen as he struggles against him.

He wonders how the hell this man is so strong when he realizes Wolfsbane is in the God Dam bullets but not just that he's wearing some sort of necklace with it in it. "Dad please...please don't..." Lydia cries out. "I'll do anything...anything you want just...please don't hurt him." He's pushing against the arms at his throat, black spots starting to form in his vision when he's suddenly falling to the ground.

"You are never allowed near him and his friends again. You understand me?" "Chris growls out. They aren't like the others. They aren't monsters just trus..." She tries reasoning before she's cut off. "Enough. I don't ever want to hear you say that again. After everything we've been through, after everything you have been through, you're going to believe these MONSTERS!" He yells out his fists clenching. "Chris..." "No. Never again. We're done here. Get dressed. I'll be waiting in the truck." He tells her one last time and walks out.

Lydia falls onto the bed, uncontrollable sobs racking her body. Stiles slowly brings himself into a standing position and walks over to Lydia, hugging her body to his. "Lydia..." "I'm...I'm so-rry...so sorry." She sobs. Stiles can't help but cry with her, his emotions getting the better of him. "Lydia. This isn't gonna change anything." He tells her. "What? I can't just betray him. I did that enough already. Trust me I want to be with you but I can't go behind everyone's back. Their all I have." She tells him getting defensive and shutting herself out.

"I don't want you to betray anyone. I would never ask you to do that. We'll figure this out. I promise." "How?" She whispers, voice cracking. He puts his hands on her cheeks, wiping her tears away as he stares into her big green eyes. "I'm not sure but we're gonna figure something out. I like you Lydia amd I'm not going to lose you. After everything you're the greatest thing to happen to my shitty life."

* * *

After a intense and very silent car ride home Lydia and Allison were both sat down by Chris. They spent three long hours being yelled at and had to repeat their code Nous Chassons ceux qui nous chassent-we hunt those who hunt us. The whole time Lydia felt sick to her stomach, she felt completely different, she has a different view about everything. She went to bed feeling guilty.

When she woke though she was completely surprised to see Chris calm and a full breakfast made. "What's going on?" She asks very confused. "I know you have been having a tough and very confusing time lately so I have a surprise for you." He tells her leading her to the front door. She follows warily as he opens up the front door and she stills, standing outside in the hallway of the apartment complex is her mother.

"Mom?" Lydia breathes out. "Hi sweetie!" Her mother says tears springing in her eyes. Lydia runs into her mother's arms sobbing. "Well I've finished my treatment and as you can see I'm feeling very good. They let me out and Chris told me you guys were here. There was a job opening at the local high school and I thought why not." Her mother tells her pulling away slightly to push Lydia's red locks behind her ears.

"I want some sense of normalcy in your life. Even if it's just one thing." Her mother tells her. Lydia is speechless, she never expected this. Yes she's happy that her mom is here, that she has everyone she cares about under one roof, her mother had a job and is healthy but about part of her knows it's not going to last. "Hon." Her mother's voice brings her out of her thoughts. "I'm fine I'm just...happy. I didn't expect this." She tells her mother as she pulls her in for another hug.

Their moment is interrupted by Bennet, a fellow hunter who is in his young twenties, bringing up her mother's bags and suitcases. Bennett leads her away to show her to her room and she's left alone with Chris. "I'm hoping with your mother being here now, you'll be able to focus on what's important and what you are meant to do as a hunter." Chris breaks the silence. All Lydia does is nod and looks away from him. He makes his way over to her hands falling on her shoulders.

"Lyds I know this is a difficult time for you but as a hunter you need to do what's for the people's best interest and that's to keep them safe." "I know." She tells him quielty. He leans down pressing a kiss to her forehead. "You know I love you kiddo." "I know. I love you too." She tells him as he pulls her into a quick hug and helps Bennet bring up some more of her mother's things. She makes her way up to her room sighing in relief to finding it empty. She used to believe in the code to the very brink of her soul but that night she met Stiles, everything changed and now she's not so sure anymore.

* * *

It's been two antagonizing weeks since Stiles talked to Lydia. He feels like he's going insane. He just wants to at least talk to her but he barely even gets a step toward her before Allison or her new found lover boy Aiden are by her side. He knows their not hooking up or at least he hopes not. She wouldn't just move on that quickly would she? Another factor that makes Stiles nervous is that Aiden and his twin brother Ethan are new to town as well and to him that seems and little suspicious.

He's been trying to keep himself busy from noticing which he was failing miserably at. Some days it's easier to distract himself, focusing on school and trying to keep his grades up, lacrosse, helping the pack research the big bad and getting nowhere, or helping his dad with murder cases. There hasn't been any more murders since the night Scott and him found Lydia. He doesn't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing.

He was at his locker with Scott packing up their stuff to head to lacrosse practice when he heard someone crying. It sounded like Allison. "Ally calm down. We'll find him. I promise." He hears Lydia's soothing voice. "How can I be calm. My dad was taken Lydia. And by who or what? He could be hurt!" Allison's shrill voice yells out. He hears Lydia take a deep breath sounding like she's trying to keep it together. "Ally I know you are scared...I am too but we are going to figure this out."

"How? It's not like we can track him with scent to find him. His phone is at home so we can't track him that way. The whole team was out searching for clues and found nothing out of the ordinary." "Maybe...I should try. I know we don't know how my powers work exactly but I might be able to find something." Lydia tells her. "We already tried that. We might need more help then we realize." Allison tells Lydia looking up at her hesitantly.

She knows it's a touchy subject for Lydia. After Chris found her with Stiles, Lydia has been very quiet about the situation and avoiding it as much she can. Just like she's been avoiding Stiles. "Ally I don't think that's a good idea." Is all Lydia says. "Why not? They can track him by sent. With them we have a better chance at finding him before...it's too late." She trails off. "Chris was very clear, he doesn't want us near them." "Well dad's not here, now is he?." Allison says arching an eyebrow. "The rest of the group isn't going to agree. Their on Chris' side." Lydia defends her opinion as she crosses her arms.

"Well good thing we're going rogue then." Allison smirks. "Ally..." "Lyds. This is the only option we have at finding dad. You trust me right?" Allsion asks her as she put her hands on Lydia's shoulders. "Of course I trust you but we can't do this." "We have too. I know there's some awkwardness and other things with this but after this you can go back to pretending Stiles and his friends don't exist and have little twin boy follow you around like a lost little puppy."

Lydia grimaces at Stiles' name but quickly covers it up with a scowl. When she finally looks up she can't help but smirk at Allison's hopeful and teasing expression. "Fine but I'm not happy with this plan." "I don't expect you to be." Allison says and walks out of the bathroom, her head held high. Lydia releases a low sigh and grabs her bag as she follows Allison down the hallway. She looks over and sees Stiles and Scott at their lockers, Stiles looking directly at her.

Stiles quickly averted his eyes, turning back to look into his locker as Allison walked up to them. "Can we talk to you guys for a minute?" Allison's voice rings out in the eerily silent hallway. He sees Scott whip around a hand on his heart as Allison laughs. "Sorry. Yeah um...yeah." Scott says nervously. "I actually wanted to talk to you and Kira. Lydia you talk to Stiles." Allison says and grabs Scott's arm, dragging him away.

Lydia stares after Allison with a disbelieving look. How the hell could she? She knows she has to stay away from Stiles but then again Allison hasn't been one to always play by the rules. Stiles continues staring into his locker as he feels Lydia nervously shifting from foot to foot. Just as she's about to turn around and leave Stiles' voice stops her. "Hey Lydia." She looks up and sees him leaning back against his locker, arms crossed against his chest as he has an unreadable expression on his face. "Hi..." Lydia trails off throat extremely dry.

Stiles could feel her discomfort and to be honest it was making him feel it as well. "So what was that about?" Stiles asks her as he sees her silently playing with her skirt. "I don't know." Is all she said. "Um...I over heard you and Allison talking. Something about her dad being missing." He sees her face morph into something like confusion. "I uh was kinda of listening to your conversation. Not that I always do or anything...I didn't mean too." "Chris went missing two nights ago. We haven't found him yet. I...I tried to tap into to my banshee powers last night to see of it would lead us to him...but um...it didn't work."

He hears the disappointment is her voice as she breathes heavily trying to say what she was thinking. "Lydia." "I just want to find him before it's too late. I can't lose anyone else. I can't." Lydia says a tear finally escaping. She doesn't want to cry in front of him, she doesn't even know why she's talking to him but there's something about him that makes her feel like she can, like she's safe and he'll listen. Stiles heart clenches as he hears Lydia's sad voice and a tear makes it way down her cheek.

"We'll find him Lydia. I swear to god. No one else is going to die." He tells her determinedly as he grabs onto her shoulders. Lydia looks up into his eyes and all she wants to is fold herself into his waiting and welcoming arms but she can't. Lydia tenses as he touches her and she slowly pulls away from his arms. "Thank you Stiles but I have to go." She tells him as she makes her way down the hallway in search of her mother. She didn't want to hurt him but the farther she's way from him the better.

Stiles watches her retreating form with a sad face. He understands that she wants to respect Chris and his decisions but apart of him wants her to break the rules and just be with him. He shuts his locker and makes his way to the locker room to get his lacrosse bag so he can head home since practice was canceled. He in the middle of putting everything into his jeep when he hears it, Lydia's scream. He runs into the school and he tracks her scent as he finds her in the guidance room surounded by Scott, Kira, Issac, and Allison.

Everyone but Lydia looks up at him when they heard his loud steps and gasping breaths as he entered the room. "What's going on?" He says once he catches his breath. "Lydia says her mom is missing." Issac says with uncertainty in his voice. "If Lydia says her mom is missing then she's missing." Allison says defensively. "Okay calm down hunter girl. I was just..." "Issac!" Scott interrupts as Stiles looks around the small room. He sees items he assumes were on the desk all over the floor like there was some sort of struggle.

"Lydia?" Stiles asks as he slowly walks over to her, hoping he doesn't scare her away. He kneels down in front of her and when she doesn't pull away he gently puts his hand on her arm. "Lydia. How do you know your mom was taken?" She opens her mouth but no words seem to be forming. "Lyds?" Allison says as she bends down on the other side of her. "I don't know. I saw all the stuff on the floor and when I went to pick up her phone I saw something." "Lyds what did you see?" Allison asks softly again. "I saw something in a black cloak take her." She breathes out.

"I know that sounds crazy but I know what I saw. Ally I think this is the same thing that took dad." "Lyds you're not crazy. I believe you and we're going to find them. I promise." Allison tells her soothingly as she pulls her into a hug. Stiles sits back on his heels letting the girls have their moment. He hears Scott's phone ring and looks up to see him pick it up. He immediately knows something is wrong when he hears him release a small gasp.

"Scott what's wrong?" Stiles asks as he stands up and makes his way towards him. Scott doesn't reply but just stares down at the phone, his fist clenching around the small object. "Scott?" He asks again hesitantly. "My mom. My mom was taken." He growls out with a shaken voice. He looks up and his eyes are yellow and claws growing out. "Scott. You need to calm down.' Stiles says closing in on his best friend. Scott looks up at his friend and growls as he backs away, he feels himself losing control. He can't lose his mom he can't.

Stiles stops when Scott growls at him feeling his friends sadness and panic ebbing their way into his entire existence. He makes his way over to him again and pulls him into a hug as Scott tries pushing him off. "Scott! Scott listen to me! We'll get her back. We'll get everyone back!" After a few minutes Scott stops pushing against Stiles and hugs him in return, crying softly. "How? How Stiles?" He sobs. Stiles feels his heart clench and nods for Kira to come over and take his spot. He sees Scott's claws and eyes returned to normal.

Stiles looks around the room, Lydia and Allison on the ground, Issac eerily silent leaning against the wall with his arms crossed against his chest, Scott hugging Kira, his face slightly peeking out from her chest as he realizes they were all broken like him and he doesn't know if any of them could be fixed. They were just kids, they should be worrying about school and grades, relationships, sports, and thinking of an extraordinary way to ask the girl of your dreams to prom but no they have to worry about full moons, banshee fugue states, saving people, and worst of all death. He takes a deep breath trying to think of what to say and when he looks back up determination graces his features. "We go to Deaton and make a plan."

* * *

AN: I am so sorry it took me a month to update but my life has been kinda hectic lately. My main goal was to try and update every week but simply due to adulthood and other responsibilities this story will be updated when I get the chapter done which yes could be a month. Hopefully it doesn't come to that but if it does I'm sorry.

Writing this chapter I totally wanted to give Jackson's character justice. I wanted him to be a better version of himself instead of acting like a total jackass. I did like his character in the show and I love Colton and Holland's friendship in real life. Here's to hoping Jackson comes back in 6B. :)

I know it's probably getting sickening that Stiles and Lydia get together and then avoid each other but like I said there's going to be many roadblocks in their relationship. Next chapter you'll find more out about their connection, whether it's from Peter's bite or something else entirely. I hope your all getting ready for the pack to kick some major ass soon. ;)

Chapter 3 title from the song Waves by Dean Lewis.


	4. Chapter 4: Can I Exist

Chapter 4: Can I Exist

Stiles is standing in front of his mystery board trying to figure out how all of these victims were connected. Maybe if he can figure this all out Scott, Allison, and Lydia didn't have to essentially die to save their parents. Events from earlier ring through his mind making him cringe.

 _"Are you crazy. We are not going to drown you guys in a tub full of freezing water so you can die and open a door into your minds!" StIles says with frustration in his voice, his hands combing through is now falling gelled locks. "Stiles it's the only choice we have." Scott tries to reason. "No!" He yells out, his fists slamming down on the metal table. He sees Lydia and Allison jump out of the corner of his eye._

 _"No! There has to be another way. You all heard Deaton. This is risky. You all might not come back and be stuck in your minds." Stiles tries again as his arms fly everywhere. "We just want our parents back. We'll do whatever it takes." Allison says softly. "We can find them. Nobody has to die." "Stiles we've been searching for our parents ever since they went missing. We can't track their scents, we can't find no leads anywhere...we can't find THEM." Scott tells him sadly. Stiles looks around the room, he can tell Kira and Issac aren't too thrilled with the plan but they're on board. His eyes fall to Lydia who is staring silently at the ground and as if she can feel his gaze on her, she looks up and meets his eyes._

 _He can see from the emotion on her face that she's willing to do this. Anger, frustration, and panic soar through his body and he feels like he can't breath. He can't been in this room with people he cares about, people he loves who are willing to do something like this. He tears his eyes away from Lydia and storms out of the room. He gets to his jeep and races out of the parking lot not really knowing where he's going at the moment but after awhile he ends up at the school. He silently makes his way to the boys locker room and sits down. His breath starts coming out in hard jagged breathes._

 _Breath Stiles. Remember what mom taught you, focus on something that makes you happy, something that makes you feel safe. Lydia flashes in his mind, her big green eyes, pouty lips, bright smile and he feels his breathing slow down for a second but then his mind betrays him and he sees a very still and pale Lydia, eyes glazed over staring at the sky, blood all over her. His breath stutters and he tries to breath for oxygen, his eyes squeeze shut, fist clenching. He feels like he's about to pass out at any second until he feels a hand on his arm and someone call his name._

 _"Stiles!" It's definitely female he thinks. He wants to open his eyes but he can't. He feels his body getting heavier with each breath that he can't take in. He then feels pressure on his face and his eyes pop open, wide and scared. He sees Lydia and even through the haze she look like an angel. Her hair in a perfect fishtail braid, blue dress making her skin a darker tan color and the light outside surrounds her like a halo. "Stiles! Focus on your breathing." "I...I can't." "Focus on something that makes you happy." She's says in a rush._

 _"Like...like what?" "Um...friends...family...oh um...I mean not family." She corrects herself when he looks up at her with a disbelieving expression when the word family comes out of her mouth and she hits the ground gently with a fist. When his breathing quickens even more her hands come back up to his face. "Sssshhhhh. Ssshhhhh Stiles." All of a sudden her lips connect with his and his eyes buldge. Yes they kissed before but this is completely different. After a few seconds he slowly starts kissing her back, his tounge gently rolling against hers. She pulls away too quickly to his liking._

 _When he opens his eyes he sees her looking at him like the way he looks at her. Like he's the sun and everything beyond. He feels his breathing returning to normal and he exhales slowly. His lungs are burning a little but that's a good sign. "How did you do that?" He asks breathlessly. "Um...I once read that holding your breath can stop a panic attack...so when I kissed you, you held your breath." She says slowly like she's unsure of her reasoning. "I did." "_ _Yeah you did." She says with a small smile forming on her face. "That was really smart." She releases a small chuckle like she doesn't agree with him._

"Stiles?" His name being called pulled him from his thoughts and he turned around as he smirked at her under his lashes. She was in yoga pants and an old shirt from her school in London, hair up in a messy bun as she was lying on her stomach on his bed. "Yeah?" "Are you even listening to what I'm saying?" Lydia asks with an annoyed tone. "Of course." He says. "Then what was I talking about?" She says finally looking up at him. "Uh..." "I knew it." She huffs out. "Okay. So I wasn't exactly listening."

"Stiles this is serious!" "I know. I didn't mean to zone out. I'm just...drained." He says taking a seat next to her on the bed. "I'm sorry, me too." She says quietly. "I've been meaning to ask you something." He tells her as she continues to look through an old supernatural book. "Mmmhhhh." She hums out as she turns a page. "How did you know where I was earlier, how did you know I was at the school?" She freezes and slowly looks away from the book, after a few moments her eyes land on his. "I don't really know. I sorta sensed you and I ended up there." He sees her hands tremble slightly and he wonders if it's from the lightening that struck her before. He then thinks back to when Scott and him found her in the woods and the body on the nemeton, how the body looked like it was a sacrifice.

He jumps up off the bed and runs over to his clue board. "Lydia come here." He says quickly. "What do you see in these photos?" He asks as she reaches his side "Dead bodies?" She asks confused. "But what about them?" "They were stangled by a garrote it looks like and their hearts were taken...all at the nematon." She says her eyes getting big as the realization hits her. "Sacrifice." They both say at the same time. "But how are all of them connected?" Stiles asks with frustration. Lydia ignores it and look back up to his board. Something about Mr. Harris and the band teacher catches her eyes. They were both in the army before they became teachers and Kyle, the man killed outside of Deaton's clinic was in the air force.

"Stiles! These three were in the army...they were...Warriors." She says turning back to look at him. He looks at a photo of Heather, a old friend of his, and two of the other people who were killed shortly after her. How are they connected...virgin. Heather wanted him to take her virginity at her sixteenth birthday. That has to be it. "These three were virgins." Lydia looks over at him confused and a little intrigued. "Don't ask." He says as he pulls the marker back up to his mouth and chews on the cap, a terrible habit on his part. They find out the other connections were healers, philosopher's, and their parents are the guardians.

"Maybe you can find them." Stiles suggests as he looks back over at her. She's back on the bed but instead of looking through the besitary, she is drawing something in a notebook. "Stiles I already tried. It lead me nowhere." "But you found me today. Like you said you sensed me." "I dont know how I did that though. It just sort of happened. I really don't know how to control my powers." She said as she contuined to doodle in her notebook, it catches Stiles attention. "What are you drawing?" He asks as he lays down next to her on his bed. "A tree." She says nonchalantly. "Lydia." "Mmmhhhh." She hums out as he puts together the pieces. "Lydia that's the same tree you draw everyday." "Yeah I like trees." She's says offhandly. "No. Lydia that's the SAME exact tree you draw everyday."

He starts flipping through her notebook as he sees the tree drawing on every page. She looks up at him with wide eyes. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Are they at the nemeton?" She asks. "Well not exactly...there's a root cellar there. That has to be where it's keeping them." Stiles says as he jumps up off the bed and grabs his phone to text Scott. He turns around to see Lydia throwing on her jacket and sneakers. "What are you doing?" He asks confused. "We're going to the root cellar, what do you think." She tells him.

"Lydia. And how are we going to find it." "Uh it's in the woods. It shouldn't be that hard to spot." "If the nemeton doesn't want to be found it won't be able to be found." "What do you mean? We all saw it that night, the one where you saved me." Lydia doesn't understand what he's trying to tell her. "Lydia. The nemeton wanted you to find it that's why we saw it but we've been out there the past few days and we can't find it." He tells her. "Well maybe I can find it."

"Lydia you been out trying to find your parents and the nemeton is blocking you and everyone else. It's not going to work." His arms flapping around as he tries to reason with her. "Stiles we know what we're looking for now. I have to try. My mom is out there, she could be hurt and I can't lose her." She yells at him tears filling her eyes. Stiles rushes towards her and grabs onto her shoulders. "We're going to find them. No one is going to die." He tells her confidently even as a little voice in the back of his head is telling him that that's not true.

* * *

"In all my life I've never thought we would be dealing with one of these." Deaton sighs as he looks up at the teenagers surrounding his back room in the clinic. "What exactly are we dealing with here?" Issac asks warily. "Well you have to understand that this was once a person, a Druid. In Galeic it means "Wise Oak." They were close to nature and were philosophers not serial killers. Then you have a Darach which means "Dark Oak." That was how the Druids described one who went down the wrong path. Stiles and Lydia found out that all of the victims were virgins, warrior's, Healers, philosophers, or guardians."

"Okay...but why is this...Darach killing people?" Scott asks confused. "They're sacrifices and for what? That's something we don't know but from what I know they want to gain power...and I believe that your parents or the guardians in our situation is the last step to its plan." Deaton says. "Well we're not going to let that happen." Lydia states with confidence. "That's kinda gonna be hard to do since we don't even know where it is." Issac says as Stiles throws a glare in his direction. "Is that all you're gonna do, is make sarcastic remarks?" Stiles asks him.

"Well it is like the only thing I'm good at just like you." Issac smirks knowing he's pissing Stiles off. "Please. Why are you even wearing a scarf? It's like sixty degrees out." "Because I like it. You..." "Can you two just stop." Allison interrupts their argument. "Ms. Argent is right. We need to stay on track here." Deaton tell the teenagers. "The thing that doesn't make sense to me is if these are sacrifices why would the Darach need to take the hearts. It wouldn't be any use to it." Lydia says.

"Maybe it's not working alone." Stiles states looking at her. She about to respond when she loses her balance and tightens her grip on the table as her eyes closed, feeling dizzy. Stiles immediately runs to her when she falters grabbing onto her waist. "Are you okay?" Scott asks on her other side. "I just got this sudden rushing feeling like...We're running out of time." She whispers. Stiles and Scott share a look over her head. "Ms. Martin is right. I think we have to go through with my suggestion. It's the only way we're going to find the nemeton." Deaton tells them.

"Just give us a little more time." Stiles says letting Lydia go. "Stiles we don't have anymore time to waste." Issac says. "Stiles they're right." Scott says gently. Stiles averts his eyes and stares silently down at the ground, he feels a weight on his shoulder and looks up into Scott's eyes. "Stiles. This is the only way we can get out parents back. I promise I'll come back, we will all come back. Nothing can stop me from coming back to my best friend." Scott says. Stiles nods and pulls him into a tight hug. "Okay." He says relaxing into him after a few moments.

As Deaton assigns everyone to get something and bring it back to his room, Stiles and Lydia are the only ones left standing in the back room with him. "Scott mentioned to me a few nights ago about you two having some sort of connection. That you both might have some feeling, you may think it's because of Peter's bite." He tells them, none of them answer. "When we go through with this plan tonight, when we drown you Lydia, you have to have an emotional teather to bring you back. As you are probably thinking who's going to go with you since I'm with Scott and Allison with Issac, I want Stiles to go with you. There's more than just Peter's bite that connects you, I believe you are each others tether."

"So...our tether is just like yours and Scott's?" Lydia asks hesitantly. "Well essentially yes but yours and Stiles is something different and stronger." Lydia looks over to Stiles and meets his eyes. "And from the look of it, it seems that you two know exactly what I'm talking about it." Deaton says. "I guess." Stiles trails off. "One thing I suggest is don't fight it. A tether is something very strong and powerful. It can make you sense things about each other, feelings, emotions, and other things as well. It is something very different for you though Lydia since you are a banshee. Your senses are stronger than anything." It's quiet for a few moments before Deaton speaks up again. "I know this is a lot to take in but I know when there's something special in front of me, something like...fate." Stiles and Lydia look up at each other. "I'm gonna go and help get supplies." Deaton leaves and the room returns to silence. "Lydia. I..." "Don't. We can talk after, when I come back." She tells him sternly. She leaves the room, a dreading sensation filling her heart. Stiles just stares after her wake.

* * *

Stiles is just finishing dumping the last bag of ice in Lydia's tub when he hears her walking in to the room. He looks up at her as she is pulling something out of her bag and when she turns around their eyes meet. His breath stutters as he takes her in. She is only wearing a pair of black lace panties and bra as her hair falls in hazardous waves. His eyes start to water when he remembers this might be the last time he will ever see her, Scott or Allison. Her eyes meet his from across the room and he hears her heartbeat racing.

She shakes her head slightly at him letting him know not to worry. He wishes it was that easy. "Did everyone bring what they needed?" Deaton's voice rings out through the room, he forgot everyone else's was there with them. Scott, Allison, and Lydia all nod at him. "Scott what did you bring?" "I...I uh brought my mom's watch. My dad gave it to her before he left us. It means a lot to her even though it's broken." He chuckles at the last part. "Well remember it doesn't matter that it's broken as long as it has a tie between you and your mother." He tells Scott and Scott slightly smiles.

He then looks over to Allison and she clears her throat hesitantly. "I brought a bullet...a uh silver bullet. My dad and I made it together when I finished my training. It means a lot to our family." She says as Deaton smiles with encouragement. "I uh brought a necklace my mom gave to me on my thirteenth birthday. It was given to every daughter in our family, past down from generation to generation. I always saw my grandmother Lorain with it on." Lydia says with a small smile while she looked at the small gold pendant. "It's beautiful Lydia." Deaton tells her. "If you're all ready to do this go ahead and get in the tub."

Lydia slowly makes her way over other the tub as Stiles holds his hand out to her and she quickly takes it into hers as she squeezes tight. She puts her left leg in and hisses at the freezing cold water. Stiles helps lower her in when she gets her right leg in. Once she's fully seated she looks over at Allison and they grab onto each others hands. "If I don't make it out make sure to take care of dad." Allison tells her with so much emotion in her voice. "You and I are coming back together." Lydia says sternly trying to stop her teeth from chattering because of the ice. Allison squeezes her hand even tighter and smiles with tears in her eyes.

"I love you Lyds." She tells her. Lydia feels a strange sensation in her chest, the feeling she gets when there's death nearby, but it also feels like no one is going to die. She's feels Stiles hands on her shoulders, squeezing and rubbing her skin reassuringly. "I love you too Ally." She says as she pulls her hand back and gently rests it on Stiles' hand on her right shoulder. She looks up at him and lets out a breath. "I'm gonna be okay." She tells him quielty. "You better come back to me." He says leaning his forehead on hers. "I will. I promise." He knows he shouldn't kiss her but he does. It's not the sweetest considering he's leaning over her and it's at an odd angle but he feels reinsurance from it.

He pulls away and she gives him a smile as she sinks even further into the water, floating, only her face above water. "See you soon Lyds." He tells her sweetly. This was the first time he called her that but it brought warmth to her chest. "See you soon Stiles." She says as his hands tighten on her shoulders and he pushes her down. He watches her through the water as she closes her eyes just waiting to die. He's surprised that she's not trying to fight, she's calm. Once their all essentially gone Stiles falls back against the wall behind the tub and looks over at Issac, who is staring silently at Allison.

"How long will it take?" Stiles asks Deaton who is now rummaging through herbs on the table. "It depends." He tells Stiles. "It depends on what?" Issac asks as he comes to stand with Deaton. "It depends on how long it takes them to find what they need. Their minds may play tricks on them so it might take awhile. They'll come back when they find what they need to." "Well that doesn't sound reassuring." Issac grumbles out. "They are all strong kids. They'll come back." Deaton says and pats Issac on the shoulder as he nods at Stiles reassuringly.

* * *

Lydia awoke with a powerful jolt and she tried to breath in but ended up choking on water. Her eyes open and she quickly sits up in the tub coughing up some water. When she was done hacking she looks over and sees Allison sitting up as well. She's brought out of her thoughts when she hears coughing and looks to her other side to see Scott up as well.

She stands on shaky legs and shivers when her cold foot connects with the warm floor. "Where are we?" Allison asks. They all stand there taking in their surroundings, they are in a very large white room, the only thing there wad the tubs they were in. "Bardo." Lydia says quietly. "How are we supposed to find what we need?" Scott asks genuinely confused. "Deaton said we would figure it out once we got here." Lydia said after a few silent moments.

Lydia takes a step forward and right as she blinks she's no longer in the white room. She's standing in a familiar place, the woods where she was attacked. She looks down and sees she's wearing the same blue spring dress from that night. Her breathing starts picking up speed when she hears rustling in the woods. She sees Peter come out of the woods and she closes her eyes. "This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real." She chants over and over. When she opens her eyes she's back in the white room clad in the bra and panties she was wearing before. She wishes she wore something more as she shivers. "Allison!" "Scott!" She yells out. They must have been in the same situation as she was just in. She sees something dark move from the corner of her eye.

"Who are you?" She says with braveness in her voice. She wasn't going to let this thing scare her. "I must say Lydia, you are a very smart young girl and I was genuinely surprised when I found out you were the banshee I've been trying to lure to Beacon hills all this time." Lydia looks at the figured with a confused look on her face. The dark figure pulls the cloak back and Lydia gasps. "Ms. Blake!" "Well not exactly. I've taken the form of Ms. Blake to fit in to the human world. I'm surprised you guys didn't figure out I was the Darach. I mean I've been here creating a fake life for a little over a year but still..."

"Why are you doing this?" Lydia asks. "Isn't it clear yet. I'm doing this for power, for revenge. I must say I was lacking a little bit of power, that's why I lured you out to the woods to touch the nemeton. I needed some extra power. And once I kill your parents the last part of my plan will be completed and I will reign." "You're not going to finish any plan." Lydia says darkly. "Oh and why is that." "I'm going to stop you." Jennifer releases a dark and twisted laugh. "Do you really think you can stop me, or any of your friends. I'm too powerful to be stopped."

"Well I'm way stronger than you realized." Lydia said walking slowly up to her. "Oh is that so?" She said amused. "Way stronger." Lydia used to believe she wasn't strong, not as a human nor a banshee, but right now she feels it. She will do anything to save her mother and her friends parents. All of a sudden Lydia screamed as loud and strong as she could and used her hands to help direct the power of the scream as it hit Jennifer full force and she went flying about twenty yards backwards. Lydia stopped screaming and let out a little chuckle when Jennifer didn't move.

Her happiness was shortly lived when Jennifer stood directly up. When she looked back up she morphed into herself, the Darach. Lydia cringed as she took her in. Her face contorated of scars and burnt flesh. The Darach marched towards her wiping blood away from her nose. Lydia quickly took a few steps back and released another strong scream. It hit Jennifer and she stumbled but continued towards her. In a matter of a few seconds the Darach was standing in front of her and her hand darted out and grabs onto her throat, cutting off her scream. Lydia's feet leave the ground as her hands come up to the ones on her throat as she tries to loosen them.

The Darach brings one hand up to Lydia face and she feels herself being drained, being washed away. She gasps for air but nothing comes of it. She feels blood slowly dripping out of her nose and ears. She let's out another stangled sob and her eyes start feeling heavy. She hopes Scott and Allison located the nemeton. She hopes they save everyone and stop Jennifer. She's about to pass out when she hears a loud roar erupt through the white room. She feels something sharp like claws run against her throat, she closes her eyes and releases a ragged cry. She's thrown to the ground a few feet away as she let's out a gasp when her back hits the rough ground. She gasping for air when she looks up and sees Scott fully transformed.

"Stay away from her." Scott says with a hint of venom in his voice. "Scott...ge..get...out of here. Lydia says as best as she can. Her throat feels raw and sore, she feels something warm and sticky in the back of her throat. When she tries to swallow she coughs and spits out blood. "I'm not leaving you Lydia. We're ending this now." He directs the last part at Jennifer. "Poor little weak beta Scott Mcall is going to stop me. I would like to see you try." Scott smirks up at her. "Well good thing I'm not alone." An arrow sails through the air and lands in Jennifer's side as Scott Lunges at her.

Lydia lies there choking on her own blood as tears slide out of her eyes. This is never how she pictured dying. First dying, entering Bardo to find their parents and nemeton, and now she's actually going to die. Her eyes fall shut and she feels a sense of calmness even though the voices are screaming inside her head. When she feels something touching her she opens her eyes slowly and sees Scott above her, trying to put pressure on her neck as best as he can. As his hands replace hers, hers fall limply to the ground feeling very heavy.

"Jennifer disappeared." Scott says like he's reading her mind. "Allison's going find out where the nemeton is Lydia and we're going to get you out of here, I swear to god we will Lydia." He says, she sees he's panicking but trying to keep himself under control for her. Lydia closes her eyes accepting her fate when the voices become to loud but the ground around them starts shaking. "Allison did it." Scott yells out and just as he says that Allison appears but her side. "Lyds." Allison sobs out. Lydia grabs on to Allison's hand trying to bring some sort of comfort to her sister. "Jen...je...you have...to...find..Jennifer.." Lydia tries to form a coherent sentence but she just ends up choking on more blood. "Turn her on her side!" Allison yells. Scott gently turns her in his lap, drops of blood forming on the floor around Scott's knees as it soaks jn to his pants.

"Keep your eyes open for us Lydia." Scott commands. She wants to but she feels tired and her eyes don't want to stay open. She feels movement and something touching her face, when she opens her eyes Scott's right above her, hands cradling her face. "Stay with us." He says more firmer. His figure is coming in and out of focus. "Stay with me.." His voice is becoming more and more distant. "You promised Stiles. You promised that you would come back with us." Scott says hoping that would give Lydia enough energy and strength to stay awake till they get out of here. Lydia feels a fresh wave of tears when Scott mentions Stiles.

"We have to wake up!" Scott yells as the shaking increases. "How." Allison yells back. Lydia tries to cut in but ends up coughing even worse then the first time. She can taste her own blood and she feels her body getting even heavier. "Lyds! Stay with us. You have to come back with us." She yells clutching on to her best friend. Lydia so badly wants to tell her she's coming back but she knows that's a lie. She wants to reassure her but everything goes black. And the last thing she saw was a very sad and worried looking Scott and sobbing Allison looking down at her.

* * *

Stiles is sitting on one of the counters leaning against the wall in the back room of the animal clinic. Issac is almost asleep on the couch while Deaton is silently reading through the bestiary. The rest of the pack got there about an hour after Scott, Allison, and Lydia went under. Kira and Malia are talking quietly in the doorway, Malia trying to reassure Kira that Scott will come back as Liam and Mason are playing a game on their phones. It's been a total of 3 hours since they went under and Stiles has no idea how much longer he can wait.

Something's not right he can feel it. His fears were confirmed when they all heard someone moving around in the tub. Issac is the first to make it to the tubs and he stills when he looks at Lydia. "Deaton. Tell me if I'm wrong but Lydia's not supposed to be bleeding is she?" Issac asks hesitantly. Stiles leaps off the counter, right on Deaton's trail. "She is most definitely not." Stiles heart leaps in his chest when he sees Lydia with blood coming out of her nose and ears. He runs behind the tub, hooking his arms under hers and starts dragging her out.

"No! StIles we can't take them out. They have to stay in there until they find what they need!" Deaton tells him quickly. "No." Stiles grunts having trouble getting her out of the tub. Deaton makes a swift nod with his head, Liam and Issac rush over to him and pull him away as Mason gently lowers Lydia back into the tub. "Get the fuck off me." Stiles snarls as he tries to get out of their grip. "Stiles. We have to listen to Deaton." Issac tells him sternly. "No fucking way." He growls out, eyes turning bright red.

"Stiles. Please. Deaton knows what he's doing." Liam says gently. "Are you fucking kidding me? Lydia is hurt. She could be dying, we can't just leave her in there." Stiles yells as he continues pushing at Issac and Liam, tears forming in his eyes. "Stiles listen to me, they have to stay in there till they find what they need. If we try to wake them up, it could make things worse." Stiles sags against Issac and Liam's hold as he sees scratch marks appear on Scott's chest, blood steadily pouring out. His eyes return to their normal color as he leans against them, giving up.

His tears finally falls down his cheeks, Liam and Issac pull him closer to try and comfort him. He knows Scott means as much to them as he does to himself, he knows he should be the one comforting them, he is the alpha after all but he feels like his heart is breaking. If they don't come back he feels like he'll fall apart and he doesn't want the pack to suffer or fall apart because of him. He feels Liam start crying with him and they all fall to a heap on the floor.

He doesn't know how long they sat there together, crying with each other but it feels like eternity. Everyone is startled when Allison shoots up in the tub gasping. "Lydia!" Allison sobs. Issac is the first person to reach her and she grabs on to him as he lifts her out of the tub as Deaton wraps her up with towels. "Did you find it?" The vet asks. She sits there staring silently at Scott and Lydia and Stiles feels his gut twisting with worry. "Allison?" Issac asks gently. "Um...yeah." Deaton brings a map over and after a little searching she points out to where it's located.

"Why aren't Scott and Lydia awake yet?" Allison says, her teeth chattering. Deaton walks over to their tubs and examines them. "Allison. You need to tell me exactly what happened in there." It takes a little while for Allison to get through the entire story of what happened in Bardo. "What do you mean it's Jennifer?" Stiles asks completely confused. "I don't know. That's what Lydia said before I woke up." "Okay. Well we have to find her. Malia, Liam, I need you two to find Jennifer. I'll text Derek and he'll meet with you." Stiles tells them as he pulls his phone out of his pocket.

"Are you serious?" Malia says with anger and disbelief in her voice. Stiles stills, his movements halted. He slowly looks up as he not only hears the anger in her voice but smells it. He's not too sure how to approach this. He and Malia were hooking up for awhile and he's her anchor to the human world but he's been kinda avoiding her for the past couple of weeks. He knows they need to talk but he's kinda afraid she's gonna kill him. "What?" Is all he manages to think of to say. "This." She says as she motions to him and Lydia who's still dead in the tub.

Stiles gives her a confused look as she just glares at him, everyone else in the room is looking at the exchange with tension. "Are we really going to trust her, we barely even know her or how her so called powers work." "What are you saying Malia." Stiles says not really understanding what she's trying to get out. "I think we all know what this is about. I don't trust her or like her. So I'm not helping find a monster who she's says is our English teacher." "I trust her and that's all that should matter. I'm the alpha and you're in my pack, you follow my orders. That's how it works here." Stiles tells her, anger forming in his voice.

Malia just glares at him for the longest time and huffs as she walks out of the room. "Uh...should I bring Mason with me?" Liam asks awkwardly. "Uhh...yeah. That's alright." Stiles sighs out, rubbing a hand over his face. Mason walks past him clapping him on the back hoping to bring some sort of comfort as he and Liam walk out. "Stiles she didn't mean that." Kira tells him sadly. "Yeah. Yeah she did." He tells her. "And she should because I hurt her."

They're all startled when Scott shoots up in his tub gasping for air, everyone runs over to his side. "Scott! Are you alright." Deaton asks as he examined the now healing claw marks on his chest. "Ly..ly...Lydia." Scott murmurs as he looks over at her with tears in his eyes and something in Stiles chest breaks. Scott slowly gets out of the tub and makes his way to Lydia. He grabs onto her shoulder and starts to shake her gently. "Lydia." He says quietly. "Scott! Is Lydia okay? What happened in there? Scott. Scott!" Stiles says, his heart picking up speed. Scott didn't want it to be true but he heard her heart stop before Allison disappeared.

"She...she...oh god." Scott sobs out. "I'm...I'm so.. so sorry Stiles. I couldn't protect her. I failed you." Even though Scott didn't say the words he knew exactly what he was trying to say. That Lydia died and he was upset cause he couldn't save her. Stiles breathing started coming in and out in quicker breathes and he clutched at his chest as he stumbled backwards. "Stiles!" He hears someone shout as he hit the wall with a loud thud and slid down to the floor. He squeezes his eyes shut as his fists clenched, claws coming out. The only thought that's running through his mind is Lydia's dead. Lydia's dead and it's all his fault. He should have never let them go through with this sacrifice.

Out of all the thoughts running through his mind one certain ones stands out. He opens his eyes to see Kira and Isaac kneeling in front of him with concerned eyes. He pushes the sadness and guilt away and focuses on lydia. He stands up pulling off his shirt and kicking off his shoes. "Stiles? What are you doing?" Issac asks as Stiles passes him, making his way to the tubs. "I'm going in after her." Stiles says hopping into the tub hissing as the freezing cold sensation runs through his body. "Are you crazy?" Issac exclaims making his way over to him. "I'm pretty sure you know the answer to that question. Now drown me." Stiles says.

"Stiles." Scott says sadly. "No. Scott I have to do this. I am not losing her." "Stiles. It's too much of risk." Deaton tells him. "I don't care." "We don't even know if she's still in Bardo. She...could have...moved on already." Scott tells him. "I have to try. She would do the same for me...please.." He looks up at Issac, silently pleading. "If you're not back in an hour we're coming in after you." Issac says as he places himself behind Stiles. He takes a deep breath and slowly takes in the scene in front of him. Giving everyone one last smile, he nods his head motioning to push him underneath. The lasts thoughts the run through his minds as he looks up at Issac is that he hopes he finds her, brings her back with him and that he doesn't lose himself in Bardo.

* * *

The first thing he feels is a chilling sensation running through out his whole body. Ice is everywhere, slowly filling his veins. Then he feels as if he can't breath, is he having a panic attack, he thinks to himself. His eyes burst open as he realizes he's under the water in the ice tub. He shoots up gasping for air when he reaches the surface. He coughs violently for a few moments and then looks around as he finds himself in as overly large, never ending white room.

He slowly stands on shaky legs, hoisting himself over the tub and he slips a little as his feet make contact with the warm floor. He eyes search wildly around the room but he sees nothing, no sight of Lydia anywhere. "Lydia?!" He calls out, wincing as the name echos around the room. He slowly and hesitantly starts walking when he sees something in the corner of his eye. A brown haired woman in a hospital gown. "Mom?" Stiles chockes out. A door appears and his mother walks through it.

"Mom!" He yells as he runs after her and he appears on the hospital roof. He looks around confused and he sees his parents. "He's trying to kill me!" His mother says with fear in her voice as she desperately grabs at her husband. "Hon. He's just a boy." His father tells her gently, like he's talking to a wounded animal. His breath hitches as warm wet tears fill his eyes. Her head whips to him as she says "He's trying to kill me, he wants me gone!" She pushes Noah away and runs towards him grabbing on to his coat that also appeared out of nowhere and pushes him to the ground.

"You're trying to kill me!" She screams in his face. "Mom! Mom stop!" He yells at her. Her hand comes up above his face and when she lets it drop he closes his eyes and tries to hide his face, waiting for the blow. When he feels nothing, no pain, he opens his eyes and he squints because of the bright sun. He feels grass and flowers beneath him and the smell of nature. He sits up taking in the scenery in front of him. He's laying in a poppy field, a lake not far away, he sees a big and beautiful lake house behind the lake. He slowly gets to his feet and looks behind him when he hears a young girls laugh. He turns back to the lake to see a young strawberry blonde girl sitting in a small boat with a older woman.

"Will you read it to me again?" The young girl asks with excitement in her voice. "Again? What is it with you and this book.?" The older woman asks amusement clearly in her voice. "I want to be her one day!" The little girl squeals out. "Oh do you?" The woman laughs. "Yeah. You say I can be what ever I put my mind too." The little girl replies, a small smile on her face. The older woman looks down at her with such a soft and sweet expression. "You Miss. Ariel can be whatever you want." She says as she tucks a wild piece of hair behind the little girls ear. "I love when you call me that grandma!" They both giggle. "Well I'm glad because it fits you perfectly my dear." "I'm glad you let me stay here with you grandma. Mom and dad like to yell at each other." She says a little sadly. The older woman puts her hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry sweetie. Everything will work out and until then you and me can have all the fun in the world." "Really!" The young girl asks excitement returning. "Of course. Lydia Martin doesn't let anything get in her way. I love you my little Ariel." I love you too gandma." They hug and the older woman starts reading to her again. His breath hitches in his throat. That was Lydia when she was a child and her grandma. He sees movement behind them and cranes his neck to see what it is. Lydia is sitting on a dock, feet in the water, light blue sun dress covering her features. "LYDIA!" He yells to her. She doesn't seem to hear him as she continues staring out at the scene in front of them. It takes him a little bit but he makes it over to her, carefully making his way to her on the deck.

"Lydia?" He whispers gently. She slowly turns and looks up at him. "You shouldn't be here." She tells him and turns back to the lake. He looks at her confused for a few minutes and then silently sits down next to her. He watches as a small smile forms on her face when her younger self splashes water on her grandmother. "Lydia. We have to leave." He tells her. He sees the smile she was wearing a few moments ago disappear. "Stiles. I died." She tells him. "Yeah but Scott and Allison came back..." "No! I died here. Jennifer...or the darach killed me. I thought I would have moved on already but I ended up here. And to be honest if this is where I stay forever I wouldn't mind." "Lydia. You promised me you would come back, you would come back to me. Lydia death doesn't happen to you, it happens to everyone around you. How do you think all of us will be able to move on in our lives with out you in it. If you actually die I will go out of my freaking mind." He says urgently as he grabs on to her hands.

"Stiles..." She sighs. "I know I promised but I don't think I can come back." "There has to be a way." He grabs onto her chin and turns her face towards him. "There's always a way." "How. We don't even know how to wake up." Stiles looks out to the water and gets a crazy idea. "Do you trust me?" He asks. "Of course." He stands up and pulls Lydia to her feet with him. "We're gonna jump in and swim to the bottom. It should take us somewhere else." "Stiles. That's crazy." "I know but you said you trust me...so trust me." She nods and they link their hands together and when they're both ready they jump in and swim to the bottom.

When he awakes again he's back in the white room. He sits up and coughs up some water. He sees Lydia not that far away from him doing the same. He feels something different in this room. He makes his way over to her, legs shaky. He pulls her up and they look around, trying to find a way out. He see a huge door down the corridor. "There!" He points. "That's the way out!" They start making their way down to the door when Lydia makes an abrupt stop as he almost trips and falls on his face, his hand almost slipping out of hers. "Stiles, there's more than one door." He looks around and sees countless of other doors around the never ending room. "It's that one, I know it!" He yells and pulls her along. Her hand slips from his grasp and he turns around to face her, just as she falls.

Lydia falls to her knees, hands covering her ears as her eyes close, wincing in pain. "Lydia!" Stiles yells running back to her. "Stiles run!" She yells. The darach appears behind Lydia, shaking her head. "Pathetic isn't it. The voices must be so loud. I've seen many banshee's in my time and every single one either went insane or screamed so loud they killed themselves. Her fate is inevitable." She tsks. "Shut up! You have no idea what you're talking about!" Stiles says darkly, confused on what she referring to. He doesn't know a whole lot about banshee's but he would never let anything happen to Lyida

"Oh Stiles...you and you're friends are never going to beat me. I'm stronger then your pack. Face it your weak." She taunts as she walks around them in a circle. He's about to speak when Lydia lets out a gruttal groan, full of pain as she kneels over more, face pressed to the floor. He needs to get to that door. He hears Jennifer speaking but tunes her out. His eyes turn red, fangs and claws appearing then tackles Jennifer to the ground, smashing her head onto the hard white floor a few times. He gets up and quickly helps Lydia to her feet dragging her to the door. In the background he hears Jennifer screaming and the whole room starts to shake. He makes it through the door and everything goes black.

* * *

He opens his eyes and sits up in the tub, gasping for breath. "Kira! You have to use your powers on her!" He says desperately, voice shaky. "What?" She asks confused. "You have to use your kitsune powers to restart her heart." "Stiles she's been dead for a long time. Even if she made it back to the white room safe, it doesn't mean she can come back. When she was technically killed by Jennifer in Bardo it severed ties to the human world. It could work but it's a long shot." Deaton explains carefully. It's not that he thinks Lydia isn't strong enough but he never saw it done before. He let Stiles go in thinking he would say his goodbyes to her.

"It's going to work. She is strong enough." Everyone in the room stares at him silently. "Just trust me. I know it's going to work." He tells Kira, his eyes pleading silently. After a few silent and intense moments, Isaac lifts Lydia's lifeless body from the tub and very gently lays her on the table. Kira and Deaton make their way over to Lydia's body, Isaac and Allison watching from the backround, as Scott helps get Stiles out of the tub. Kira slowly lifts her hands above Lydia's chest as a small glimpse of electricity comes from them and she pushed it against her heart.

"Nothing happened." Kira says with disappointment in her soft voice. "More power Kira!" Stiles shouts at her. Kira lets out a loud sigh and gathers more energy and shoves her hands against her chest. Nothing happens again. "Again Kira." Kira gathers up all the energy inside of her, sparks coursing out through her body and slams her hands down on her chest. Lydia's body surges against the contact and after a few silent and tense minutes Lydia gasps for breath, her body once again surging up. "Lydia. Can you hear me?" Deaton ask as he shines a light in her eyes. She nods slightly, shivers racking her whole body. Her once grayish skin tone is now gaining some color as her blood is racing back through her veins.

Isaac rushes to get some blankets and wraps them all around her. She grabs onto Isaacs hand, squeezing so hard that if he was human it would hurt. Isaac tenses, not really knowing what to do, he's not close to her. He doesn't even really like her yet. He looks down at her face and he feels his chest tighten. Tears are falling down her pale cheeks, her eyes are so wide, from fear or something else...he doesn't know. He looks over to Allison and Stiles, relief written all over their faces, exhaustion pulling at them. He gently squeezes Lydia's hand back, letting her know that he's here for her.

"You're alright. You're safe now Lydia." He whispers to her gently as he kneels down beside her, rubbing her arm over the blanket. "It's not over." Lydia whispers back, fear in her voice. Issac looks up to Deaton, worry all over his face. "Lydia. We're going to stop her." Isaac tells her firmly. "There's more." She tells him. "What do you mean?" "She's not the only one. There's more coming. I can feel it." She tells him, her voice wavering. "What else is coming Lydia?" Deaton asks her softly.

Stiles falls back into Scott when Lydia gasps for breath and he releases a sob he didn't know was in him. Scott and him fall back on the couch, as Scott rubs his shoulder. He honestly though he lost Lydia. He was so scared he wasn't going to be able to bring her back from Bardo. "What else is coming Lydia." His head shoots up as he picks up on their conversation, Lydia is sitting up on the table as Allison and Isaac flank each side. Issac has his arm around her back so she wouldn't topple over. She looks so tired, hair a tangled wet mess, her eyes kept drifting shut. "Lyds?" Allison whispers. Lydia's eyes open slowly as she looks up at Deaton. "I'm not sure but I have a feeling they're not going to show any mercy." His stomach feels uneasy as he hears the fear in her voice.

Lydia's eyes close once again, exhaustion trying to pull her under. "What about Jennifer?" Lydia asks as she finally remembers everything from earlier. "We have some of the pack out looking for her." Deaton tells her as he studies her. "We have to find her. I can help." Lydia says as she finally gets off the table. Her legs give out immediately but before she can actually fall to the ground Isaacs arms wrap around her. "I don't think you'll be out and about for a little while Lydia." Deaton tells her. "But...our parents and we have to find her." "And we will. We have the rest of the pack and some others out there. Mason and Liam are getting the parents and Derek, Malia, and Brayden are searching for Jennifer. You need to rest. We can figure the rest out later." Deaton tells her sincerely as he pats her shoulder.

"All of you should go home and rest. We can convene at a later time. You all need to rest up, I have a feeling we're going to need all the strength we can get." Allison is about to speak but Isaac beats her to it. "I can take you and Lydia home. I'm in better shape than you two right now." Allison looks up startled at first but then gives him a small hesitant smile. "Alright. Thank you." "Ally..." "Lyds. We are going home to rest. The others will find her. You need your sleep." Allison tells her sternly. Isaac rearranges his arms so he can lift Lydia up, bridal style and takes a step toward the doorway and Stiles stands up so fast that it stops them in their place. Stiles has no clue what to say but he doesn't want to leave Lydia. After all that happened tonight he doesn't want her out of his sight.

"Stiles?" Lydia questions sleepy. His mouth opens but nothing comes out, should he ask her to come stay at his house. Of course not she just died and she deserves to be with her sister. "Maybe it's best if Lydia stays with Stiles tonight. Isaac can hangout with you Allison so your not alone." Scott suggests, knowing Stiles would have stood there saying nothing forever. "I'm down with whatever." Isaac says as he looks over at Allison. "You'll have to hide when my dad comes home." Is all she says. Isaac nods at her as he looks over at Stiles expectantly. Stiles gets the hint and walks over and as gently as possible Isaac transfers Lydia to Stiles arms.

"I'm so glad you're okay Lyds. I'll see you soon. I love you." Allison says as she drops a kiss to her cheek. "I love you too." Stiles arms tighten around Lydia when she suddenly shivers and she lets out a content sigh and hides her face in his neck. "You okay to drive home?" Scott asks. Stiles tears his eyes away from the retreating forms of Isaac and Allison and looks over to Scott. "Uh...yeah. Are you okay to get home?" "Yeah I have Kira looking out for me so I'll be fine." Scott tells him with a small smile. Stiles smiles when he walks over to Kira and they grab each other's hands instantly and they walk out muttering their goodbyes. "Thank you for everything." Stiles says quietly as he looks over at Deaton.

"No need to thank me Stiles. It's my job. Go home and get some rest." Deaton says as he pats him on the shoulder. Stiles nods and makes his way out to the jeep shivering as the chilly air collides with his wet self. He gently puts Lydia in the passenger side and runs to his side, hoping in and turning the jeep on. He blasts the heat as he grabs an extra blanket in the back seat and wraps it around Lydia. His mind wanders as he drives back to his place, the events from earlier trying to take over again. He puts the jeep in park once he's in his driveway and sits there.

He has no clue how long they sat there but when Lydia stirs in her sleep, looking very uncomfortable as she is basically curled into a ball, he decides it's time to get inside. Once he gets her up in his room and on his bed, he grabs a shirt and puts it on her. He lays her softly down in the bed and pulls the cover up and over her. He then grabs a towel and heads for the bathroom, turning on the water. He stands at the sink staring at himself in the mirror, steam starting to swirl around him. He lets out a long and low sigh and peels off his wet clothes. He's just washing out the shampoo in his hair when he feels it coming.

A panic attack. After having a very short one tonight he thought that it would be done but apparently not. He feels his breathing getting quicker and everything around him becomes hazy. He slides down the wall and falls to the floor. His hands turn in to fists as he tries to regulate is breathing. He can do this. In. Out. In. Out. His breathing starts to return to normal and he leans back against the tiled wall as the hot water pelts down on him. He feels cold tears running down his cheeks. For once he just wished that there could be one day that's completely normal. No talk of the supernatural. Not even a transformation that leads to a wild goose chase after someone supernatural. And trust him he had enough of chasing a half naked, transformed Liam around Beacon Hills on a full moon.

He wondered what his life would have been like if Scott and him were never bitten. Just being normal teenagers getting in trouble for pulling stupid pranks on coach. He can definitely picture that. He however would have never met Lydia. His supernatural hearing picks up on Lydia shuffling around in bed so he gets up and shuts off the water. He dries off and throws on some boxers and sweatpants and makes his way out of the bathroom to see Lydia still asleep. She's laying across his bed, her head hanging over the edge and a small smile forms on his face. He quietly walks over to her and rearranges her so she is fully on the bed.

He sits down next to her watching her chest slowly rise and fall. Her hair is a messy halo of bright red, cheek smushed up against the pillow, her mouth slightly hanging open and he knows there's bound to be droll there when she wakes up. He grabs a shirt from a chair near his bed, throws it on and settles back down against the bed, sliding under the covers. Lydia immediately curls up next to him as he finally gets comfortable and another smile appears on his face. In his crazy chaotic life, these moments are the ones he appreciates. He wraps his arms around Lydia's small frame and presses a kiss to the top of her head.

After tonight he knows he should not take anything for granted, especially her and his friends. He needs to do everything in his power to protect her cause after what he went through to bring her back, he fears that he wont be able to do it again.

* * *

AN: I know I'm extremely late in updating, six months to be exact. My life has been extremely hectic lately. I've been trying to work on this any free time I get, I'm already working on the next chapter for you guys. I'm also working on some one shots of Teen Wolf and Riverdale. I haven't seen the last three episodes yet but I've seen spoilers and I wish Jeff would have put the stydia sex scene in the finale like they originally wanted to do. I'm forever grateful that the writers made stydia happen! :)

I've always wanted to see a Isaac and Lydia friendship in the show. I was really disappointed when Isaac left at the end of season 3, I felt like if he stayed Lydia and him would have formed a very close friendship because of their grief for Allison. A lot of crazy things are gonna happen in the next few chapters, so hang on for dear life and try to enjoy the show. ;)

*Can I Exist by Missio*

I apologize if there was any spelling errors or parts that confused you. I was trying to get this finished for today. 10,000+ words for you guys. As always hope you enjoyed and leave a review, they really help me out.


End file.
